The Edge of Night
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: The search for someone long missing finally ends when the Winchester brothers meet the Cullen family. Their worlds will never be the same again. AU TwilightSupernatural crossover.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Twilight, or the lyrics. They all belong to the people who created them.

A/N: This is an idea I've been playing with for some time, and I've finally decided to write it. This fic is a crossover between the CW show Supernatural, and the novel Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. There will be spoilers from both the show and the books, so keep that in mind while reading. Also, this takes place in the Supernatural universe before All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1. I ask that if you like this story, you pass the word along to your friends who share an interest in Supernatural or Twilight. Thank you all in advance!

The Edge of Night

_Preface_

_-_

_Home is behind  
The world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadow  
To the edge of night_

_-  
_

Never had any of them had believed it would come to this. Not even those who had seen it coming- the raven haired pixie, the angel with chestnut locks, or the brunette hunter. None of them. But then, they hadn't truly understood what they had seen until it was too late. It was the kind of thing that horrified even the most hardened of hearts, tormented even the souls of monsters. No matter how carefully they had constructed their protection, no matter how strong their defenses, it had all come down to nothing in the end.

Their foes had planned cunningly, enemies uniting momentarily to meet a common goal- a goal they had nearly accomplished. And still might. The impulsiveness of the angel's desperate actions had won them small ground, but they still balanced on a knife's edge. A single misstep could plunge them all into an existence of eternal hell.

The family was quiet, gathered in the bedroom like sentries of death as they stood watch over the hunter. They all didn't have to be empaths, the way the soldier was, or to read thoughts, like the lion, to feel each other's pain- it rested thick and heavy over them, a cloud of doom. What hurt one member of the family wounded another, and they feared for the designs that threatened to shred the hearts of all they loved.

A ripple when through them all as the hunter stirred with a moan- the first sound he had made since his screams and shrieks for the past three days. The soldier felt the flutter of fear that rose in the angel and sent her a wave of calm, extending it to include the rest of the family as they waited with bated breath- though in truth, only one of them needed to breathe.

She accepted the soothing energy gratefully, but it still did not quench her unease at this impending future she had not been able to see. Would he hate her when he awoke? Worse still, would he hate himself? And there was still the issue of his brother to deal with, though that was the furthest thought from her mind at the moment. Nothing mattered besides him. She blinked her topaz eyes, her gaze never moving from his face.

At last, the hunter's eyes fluttered open.

_-_

_Until the stars are all alight  
Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
All shall fade _

_-_


	2. In the Air Tonight

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Edge of Night

Chapter 1: In the Air Tonight

_-_

_Well I remember, I remember don't worry  
How could I ever forget, it's the first time, the last time we ever met  
But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, no you don't fool me  
The hurt doesn't show; but the pain still grows  
It's no stranger to you or me_

_-_

_The roar of an engine, a blur of sleek black and silver. A young man was dozing in the passenger seat, a journal and assorted newspapers in his lap. The other was driving, his eyes on the road as he sang along softly to an old rock classic. They were coming to them._ Alice blinked out of her stupor, meeting the concerned topaz eyes of her husband, Jasper.

"Okay?" he asked softly, more out of reflex than anything, reaching up to lightly touch her face. He knew that the visions rarely hurt her physically- it was more the disorienting effect that concerned him.

She flashed him a dazzling smile, nodding as she allowed him to press her back to a laying position on the couch. "Yes," she answered softly, running a tiny hand through her black, close cropped hair as she ran over the details again in her mind. "Those two I saw before. . . the brothers. You remember? The younger one is a Seer, like me. . . they're coming to Forks."

Jasper tensed where he knelt beside her. "The hunters?" he asked sharply, beginning to rise. "Then we must alert the others at once-"

The light clasp of her marble fingers around his wrist caused him to pause, glancing down at her. "I don't think that it will be that simple," she murmured, sitting up. "They aren't coming to hunt us. In fact, I don't believe they even know we're here at all."

"Then what are they coming for?" he inquired, raising a pale blond eyebrow in question.

Her eyes seemed to become veiled by mist again, seeing something beyond him and their room. Jasper waited patiently beside her, wrapping her in soothing calm as he held her hands in his lap. The honey gold depths cleared suddenly, and she exhaled shakily, looking to him. "They're coming because of our sister."

----------------------

"Y'know, to be perfectly honest with you Sammy, I never thought we'd find her."

"Yeah, me neither," Sam returned, his eyes on the page of the journal he was reading. "At least not alive, anyway. What I can't figure out is how she ended up in a small town in Washington."

Dean shrugged, concentrating on navigating through the winding roads. "Who knows? Maybe the Demon never got her like we thought. Maybe she managed to get away and was hiding out here."

A slight frown creased Sam's brow. "Maybe. I'm not sure." He lifted his gaze from the lined pages covered in his father's handwriting to stare out the window at the rain and landscape, momentarily taken aback by how green everything was. It was a sure sight different from Kansas or California. But then, Sam had always preferred places where warmth and sunshine were dominant. Places like Forks, Washington were almost depressing.

"It's not a place I would have picked," he admitted to his brother.

He laughed, grinning. "I'm with you there. But then, maybe Ava has different tastes."

The younger brother didn't answer, reaching into the pile of papers on the seat between them to pull out the photograph Ash had sent them less than a week ago. A slender, delicate young woman with shoulder length brown hair was walking with a group of six others, her face turned slightly to the side to listen to something one of the others was saying to her. It was a poor picture, the quality low and the image blurred. Even then, there was no mistaking her. Ava Wilson.

His brow scrunched as he examined the picture for what seemed like the thousandth time, recalling what Ash had told him as he handed it over to the brothers.

_"I finally found something on your missing girl," he'd told them, setting down his drink and pulling a photo out of the stack of papers he was rifling through. "Sorry 'bout the quality- the hunter who took it isn't much for cameras. I cleared up the image the best I could and made it bigger. Is it her?"_

_Sam took the picture and stared down at it while Dean tried to peer at it over his shoulder. "Yeah," he said after a long pause, his voice oddly strained and relieved at the same time. "Its Ava alright."_

_Ash grinned, rubbing his knuckles against his plaid shirt and blowing on them. "Another victory for the great Ash. You are most welcome."_

_"Thanks a lot," Sam murmured distractedly, his eyes still fixed on the image._

_Clearing his throat, Dean asked pointedly, "So, where is she?"_

_"A small town in Washington state," Ash replied, pulling a map towards the brothers and circling a miniscule dot on it. "Forks. Really tiny, out of the way place in the middle of some impressive wilderness. All in all, a good place to hide. Any idea what she might be doin' there?"_

_Sam didn't seem to hear. "She looks alright, don't you think, Dean?"_

_"Sure she does, Sammy," his brother said soothingly, understanding the current of worry in the other's tone. Addressing Ash, he added, "We'll let you know the answer to that when we find out. Thanks again."_

_"No problem," Ash replied, smirking as he watched the brothers walk out the door. "Any time."_

"We should be there in an hour or so," Dean said suddenly, breaking through Sam's reverie. "How do you figure we find her?"

Frowning slightly, Sam shook his head. "I'm not sure. The traditional way, I suppose."

"Look her up in the phone book, and if she's not listed, ask around?"

"Yup."

Dean frowned, glancing over at his brother who was staring from the picture back out into the rain, then back to the picture again. "You okay?"

Sam blinked, managing to drag his mind away from his drifting thoughts to focus on the sound of Dean's voice. "I think so," he said slowly. "Its just. . . I'm worried about what we'll find when we get there."

"Why?"

"I don't really know," he answered. "I mean, Ava looks fine, but that's not to say that she isn't possessed or anything. I just hope. . ." his voice trailed off and Dean glanced at him sharply.

"You haven't had any visions, have you?"

He shook his head, rubbing his forehead absently. "No. Its just an uneasy feeling."

Dean frowned, turning his eyes reluctantly back to the road as he pondered his next words. "Well, your feelings are usually right. We'll just have to be extra careful, that's all."

Sam nodded silently, sliding the picture back into the pile of papers as he settled back into his seat to brood out the window at the falling rain. What had really happened the night Ava had vanished? Did she know about her fiance's death? It was something he had wondered about for- how long had it been? Five months? Had it really been so long?

He rested his forehead against the cool window, his eyes closing. That night he could remember in perfect detail. The dark house, the destruction, sulfur, and bloody man in the bedroom. The tiny, glittering ring on the carpet. And finally, at last, his search for the missing woman had come to an end. _Almost,_ Sam reminded himself. They still had to find her- though in such a small town as Forks, how hard could it be?

-----------------------------------

"You're being awfully quite today, Edward. Is something wrong?"

Bella's sweet, questioning voice made him blink, turning topaz eyes on her. She cocked her head to the side, causing her long dark brown hair to slide across one shoulder, her eyes filled with gentle concern. He smiled back at her, sliding an arm around her waist.

"Not really. We're just going to have some visitors soon."

Her eyes flooded with alarm, and she couldn't keep the note of panic from her voice. "Visitors? Please, tell me they're of the vegetarian variety."

He chuckled, nuzzling the side of her head as he inhaled deeply of her fragrant floral scent. "I don't know what their eating habits are, but I can assure you, you don't have to worry about them eating you."

"That's a relief," she returned with a beaming smile, twisting in his arms to look up at him. "So are you going to explain at all, or do I have to guess?"

He exhaled slowly, glad that his siblings had gone on a special hunting trip this week, to prepare for their visitors, glad that they weren't there to put their concerns and thoughts in. "Alice has had a couple of visions about a pair of brothers. They're going to be coming to town looking for something sometime soon."

"That doesn't sound so bad," she remarked. "Why the big fuss?"

Edward hesitated for a moment before admitting reluctantly, "Because they aren't normal humans. They're hunters. They hunt supernatural creatures to protect people."

"Like vampires?" The alarm was back in her voice, a worry wrinkle appearing on her brow. "And. . . and werewolves?"

"Sometimes," he sighed. "But that's not what they're here for. They don't even know we're here."

She was quiet for a moment, watching the other students wandering around the small cafeteria and mingling with friends. "So why the cause for worry?" she asked at last.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and they rose, his fingers automatically twining with hers as they moved off in the direction of their next class. "We're not sure how they'll react to us," he said at last. "If they discover us, which is most likely going to happen. They are looking for Ava, after all."

Comprehension flooded Bella's eyes and she nodded slowly. "So. . .what's the plan then?"

"We're going to try to keep a low profile and keep Ava out of sight," Edward murmured as they took their seats. "Obviously, the hunters will be asking questions. There's nothing we can do about that. If you do run into them, answer their questions the best you can, with the least amount of information and leave it at that."

"Are they looking for her to hurt her?" Bella inquired softly.

The bronze haired vampire hesitated, admitting, "Alice says they aren't, but I would still rather be safe than sorry. There's no need to take unnecessary risks with anyone's safety."

Her voice dropped a few octaves lower so only he could hear, pretending to look at the worksheet the teacher had just handed out. "Then you know I'll be careful. I care about Ava too."

Edward touched her hand lightly. "Thank you," he told her earnestly before taking up his pencil to help her fill in the questions, though naturally, he already knew all the answers.

----------------------------

"I haven't seen a single glimpse of her," Dean grumbled, walking into the motel room, a Mountain Dew and a bag of beef jerky in his hands. "I wandered around the school yard, browsed through the library, and checked out the super market. No luck. And get this, the few people I got to talk to me? None of them have even heard of an Ava Wilson." He ripped the plastic bag open, stuffing a piece of jerky into his mouth. "Vou vantsh shome?" he asked, mouth full as he held out the bag.

His brother winkled his nose, shaking his head at Dean's lack of manners but took a small chunk of the jerky, chewing and swallowing before responding. "Well, I didn't have much luck either. I walked through the neighborhoods, and checked out the park. No sign of her," Sam sighed, running his hand distractedly through his hair. "I think we should go look around the sporting-goods store and the gas station."

Dean groaned, opening the soda and taking a huge gulp. "Right, right," he muttered. "Major hot spots in a place like this."

Sam chuckled slightly, rising. "Lets go check it out then." He had taken no more than three steps towards the door when his vision suddenly blurred and he gasped, hands rising to his head as he fell to his knees, dimly aware of his brother's voice calling out to him frantically. But he could no longer see him. He could only see the vision searing through his mind.

_A small, delicate, pixie-like girl with short black hair was speaking to a brunette girl with chocolate brown eyes in a huge, well-lit room, a grand piano just visible behind them._

_"Edward will be back soon," the black haired girl was saying. "Don't worry."_

_"I can't help it," the brunette sighed. "You know that, Alice. If the Quileutes find out about the treaty being broken. . ."_

_"They won't," Alice assured her, laying a hand on the girl's arm. "Don't worry. For all they know, Ava could have come from somewhere else. They can't prove anything."_

_Sadness suddenly flooded the girl's warm brown eyes, and she looked away. "They'd know if it were me. . ."_

_Alice's strange topaz gaze was full of understanding as she hugged the other girl gently. "Don't worry," she murmured. "I told you, that vision hasn't changed, and it never will." She pulled back, beaming as she brushed a stray lock of hair back from the other girl's face. "No one ever bets against me, remember?"_

_"Of course."_

Sam's eyes were suddenly staring back into his brother's anxious face and he exhaled slowly, shakily. "I'm fine, don't worry," he said automatically, shakily trying to adjust to his bearings once again.

"What was it?" Dean demanded, helping his younger brother to his feet. "What did you see?"

"I. . . I don't really know," he murmured. "No one was in danger or anything. There were two girls, talking about something. A lot of it didn't make sense, but. . they mentioned Ava. Nothing that could really help us though."

Dean frowned, his mind racing. "Maybe, maybe not. Those girls might be from around here, right? Would you recognize them if you saw them?"

"I guess so," Sam replied, still disoriented, allowing Dean to guide him out the door and to the car.

"Then lets go look for them," was the response.

Ten minutes later they were walking into the sporting-goods store. A few people were wandering around, mostly people in hunting outfits, though there was a teenage boy and girl who looked as if they worked there. Sam glanced around, checking, but there was no sign of Ava at all.

"Okay. . ." Dean murmured. "I'll go talk to the blond guy over there."

"You're letting me take the girl?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well. . . you're better with getting chicks to talk to you," his brother admitted. "All you have to do is turn those puppy dog eyes on them and they'll tell you whatever you want to know."

He punched Dean's arm and he returned the favor, laughing softly to himself as he crossed the store to speak with the blond teenager. Exhaling slowly, Sam turned on a friendly smile before walking over to the slender brunette girl. She was kneeling on the floor, sorting boxes of fishing lures into their proper area when he stopped behind her.

"Excuse me?"

She glanced over her shoulder, her deep brown eyes immobilizing him momentarily before she smiled and stood up. "Hi. Can I help you with something?"

_-_

_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord  
I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, Oh Lord  
I can feel it in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord  
And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, Oh Lord, Oh Lord_

_-_


	3. Wake Me From This Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing. How sad is my world. . .

A/N: I want to thank the few of you who reviewed or commented on this story in any form. I truly do appreciate it!! For those of you who are unfamiliar with Supernatural or the world of Twilight, I have done my best to do a bit of explaining in this chapter. If it still isn't enough, I recommend looking them up on wikipedia, or feel free to ask me any questions. I want you to enjoy this story!! Thank you! Please read and review!!

The Edge of Night

_Chapter 2 :Wake Me From This Dream_

_-_

_I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory_

_Oh I am what I am  
I do what I want  
But I can't hide _

_-_

"Hi. Can I help you with something?"

The girl's cheerful voice rang in his ears, but Sam was more focused on her pale face, the long mahogany colored hair, and the deep chocolate eyes. He knew her. She was the girl he had seen in his vision only minutes before, the one with the other teenager named Alice. There could be no mistaking those eyes or the lilting quality of her sweet voice. This could be it, the last step he needed to find Ava again- this girl was the key.

"Excuse me?" she tried again, her brow wrinkling as she gazed at him. "Are you okay?"

Starting, Sam forced himself back to the task at hand, clearing his thoughts as he focused on the young woman before him. "Uh, yes, fine, sorry," he said quickly, his mind working rapidly. "I was wondering if you could show me what kind of knives you have for sale here?"

"Sure," she responded easily. "Follow me. They're in the case over here."

He walked along behind her, shortening his stride to match her much smaller one as she lead him towards a large display case near the rear of the store. The girl walked around behind it, gesturing to its length.

"These are it. Not a very wide selection, I'm afraid," she told him in an apologetic tone. "Most of our knives were cleaned out by that last group of deer hunters, and we won't get a new shipment until Friday."

"No problem," he assured her with a smile, leaning over the case as he pretended to examine the knives. "Comes from living in a small town, I suppose, right?"

She laughed. "Really! It's horrible! There are never any secrets- everyone knows everyone else's business."

"You lived here your entire life?"

"Nope," she said easily. "I moved here about two years ago to live with my dad. Before I lived in Phoenix."

"What a change," Sam chuckled, his tone sincere. "Bright sun and blistering heat to cloudy skies and rain."

"Yeah, it takes some getting used to," the girl admitted. "I do miss the warmth. . . but Forks does have its upsides."

"I'll take your word for it." He squinted at one of the knives, feigning interest. "Can I take a look at that one, Miss. . ."

"Bella. Sure, here." Kneeling, she unlocked the case using a silver key from the lanyard around her neck, carefully removing the indicated blade and handing it to him. "And you are. . . ?"

He accepted it from her, hesititating for the briefest of moments before settling on telling her his real name. "Sam."

"Sam," she repeated with a smile, leaning back as she watched him examine the knife. "So, don't tell me you're thinking about moving here?"

Chuckling, he shook his head as he turned the knife over in his hand, testing its balance. It wasn't really bad. Sturdy, solid in his grip. "No, I don't think so. Me and my brother are just here for a few days, hunting."

"Like most people who come through here," Bella said softly, but Sam got the feeling that she wasn't referring to deer season. She toyed absently with the ends of her hair, an odd expression suddenly crossing her features. "So. . . you finished with that?"

"Is the blade silver?" he inquired, glancing across the store to see Dean ambling slowly towards the exit, obviously ready to leave.

"Umm. . .yes, I think so," she said, glancing at the information on the knife's box. "Do you want it?"

"Sure," he said easily, following her to the cash register to pay for it. After all, you could never have too many knives. As Bella rung up the purchase and was waiting for confirmation from his credit card, he asked casually, "Oh, I have a friend who moved here a little while back. Maybe you know her?"

"Maybe," Bella responded as she wrapped the knife up. "What's her name?"

"Ava Wilson."

Was it his imagination or did her breathing stop? Her eyes were focused on her task as she placed the package in a plastic bag and pushed it across the counter to him. "No, I'm afraid not. There's no one by that name here." She looked up at him, her voice slightly higher than normal. "Good luck with your hunting! Have a nice day!"

"You too," he murmured, shoving the bag in his jacket pocket and heading out the door where his brother awaited him.

"So, how'd it go?" Dean greeted him, and they set off to walk down the street. "Did you get her phone number?"

"No, just a knife," Sam returned.

"Meh, not as good as a number, but not bad," he grinned, pulling out his Mountain Dew and taking a long drink. "Seriously though, how did it go? Find anything out?"

"Yes and no." He sighed, glancing over at Dean. "She was one of the girls in my vision. But-" he added, seeing the other open his mouth, "she denied knowing Ava. She's hiding something."

Dean pondered this for a moment, gritting his teeth as he thought. "Well, we'll have to follow her around a bit, I suppose. Try and talk to her again. I had a bit better luck than you did. The kid I was talking to, his name is Mike Newton, son of the owner of that store. He didn't know an Ava Wilson, but he did say there was an Ava Cullen."

"Cullen?" Sam repeated, frowning.

"Yeah. Apparently there's a family that lives around here named Cullen. They adopt kids, since they can't have any of their own. This Ava is apparently their newest kid, claiming to be seventeen."

"You think its a coincidence?"

"No way," Dean returned forcefully, shaking his head. "Not combined with what you found out from that girl. Something funny is going on, and we gotta figure it out. First thing we have to do is get some more information from Miss Store Clerk."

------------------

"That guy who was in here, what did he want?" Bella asked casually as she carried a box into the backroom behind Mike.

"The one in the brown leather jacket?" he called over his shoulder. "Nothing much really. He wanted to know if we carried any antique rifles, and I laughed at him. We talked a bit- he asked for an Ava Wilson, an old friend or something I guess." He pushed the box he was carrying onto the metal shelf, turning to look at her.

She fought to keep her voice calm as she placed her box on top of his. "Oh? What did you tell him?"

Mike ran a hand over his spiky blond hair. "Told him he must have the name wrong. There's only one person with a name close to that, you know. The new girl your boyfriend's family adopted."

"Hmm, weird," she responded, her voice rising slightly as she fought to keep her panic down. "Well, I guess I'll go finish cleaning up the front, then I'll take off. See you tomorrow Mike!"

"See you tomorrow," he repeated, startled.

She barely heard him as she hurried into the front of the store, which was already spotless. But she wasn't thinking about cleaning, hurrying to the phone as she quickly dialed Edward's cell phone number. The moment he picked up she started speaking rapidly.

"Edward, they're here. They came to the store!"

He hissed softly, but his voice was calm as he spoke. "What happened?"

Quickly she reccounted the conversation, winding down by saying, "And that was it. He didn't threaten me or push me for anything."

"I didn't think he would," he said, but she wasn't entirely convinced.

"Edward. . . I really don't think they're here to hurt her. . ."

"That may be true, but she's different from when they last met her," Edward cut in grimly. "I don't think they'll receive her quite with open arms."

Bella bit down on her lip, but remained silent. The young man- Sam- he hadn't seemed like the kind of person to hate someone for what they were. In a bizarre sort of way, he almost reminded her of herself. "Maybe. Anyway, I had better get going home or Charlie is going to wonder what happened to me."

"Do you want me to come drive you home?"

She laughed lightly. "Its not that far away, Edward. I need the exercise, even if it is raining."

He exhaled, clearly frustrated, but said reluctantly, "Fine then, but call me as soon as your home, alright?"

"Sure," she said, a smile curving her lips. "Love you."

"Love you too. And Bella? Be safe."

"Of course," she returned. "Talk to you soon."

Carefully she returned the phone to its base, sighing softly. Grabbing her rain slicker she checked to make sure her wallet and keys were in her pocket before stepping out the door into the night. She wrinkled her nose at the light drizzle and pulled her hood up. _Maybe I should have accepted Edward's offer,_ Bella thought gloomily, but she kept walking, not wanting to give Edward the satisfaction of being right.

Suddenly, she stopped short, her heart racing. There was the sound of footsteps behind her. _Keep calm, keep calm,_ she told herself fiercely, forcing herself to start walking again, quicker this time. Behind her, the footsteps sped up too. Her mind racing, she ducked into an alley between two buildings, taking a back street. Bella paused, listening intently as she glanced down the darkened alley. Only the sound of the falling rain. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned once more in the proper direction for home, when a hand touched her arm.

Understandably, she shrieked in fear and alarm.

"Whoa, whoa!" a male voice cried, sounding as startled as her. "Calm down! We're not going to hurt you!"

"Bella, its alright," another voice broke in, also male, but this one familiar. "We just want to talk!"

"Sam!" she gasped, laying a small hand against her chest as she stared up at the tall man and the shorter one beside him. "You scared me to death!!"

"Sorry," he apologized, sounding truly sincere. "My brother, Dean, and I just want to ask you a few questions."

"And you couldn't have done it without scaring me?" she shot back, trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry," Dean echoed his brother, sighing. "Seriously though, we need to talk."

Bella, her breathing still shaky, glared at him. "About what?" she demanded.

"About Ava Wilson."

She glanced from Sam to Dean, shaking her head slowly. " I told you, there's no one with that name here." Inwardly she cringed- she knew she wasn't the best liar. Somehow the young woman knew they would see right through her.

Dean smirked slightly, shaking his head with a chuckle. "Well, see that's the interesting thing, Bella. Because your buddy Mike Newton told us something different."

"Mike doesn't know much of anything," she retorted, becoming snippy in her frustration and panic.

Sam muffled his laughter into his coat sleeve and Dean snorted, though he couldn't keep the amused smirk off his face. "Okay, I have to admit that Mike may not be the brightest bulb in the box, but guys who are jealous often tend to be accurate when it concerns girls they like."

Bella remained silent, folding her arms tightly across her chest as she stared back at them.

"Look, Bella," Sam began, his voice low and coaxing. "I understand that you're afraid, or trying to protect someone, maybe this boyfriend of yours. But I have to find her. Its my fault that she's missing to begin with. Can you understand that? I just need to make sure Ava Wilson- or Cullen, if that's what she's going by here- is safe."

The raw pain in his eyes was real- as was the sincerity in his tone, and Bella couldn't ignore his plea. She understood his hurt, felt his need. Not long ago, when Edward had left her, she would have given anything for the smallest scrap of information about him. It had been hell, a hell she could find no release from. How could she deny someone a release of that agony? She bit down on her lip hard, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

"You don't understand," she began haltingly, looking pleadingly into his eyes. "I _want _to help you, I really do- but I can't."

Ignoring Dean's impatient glance, Sam kept his voice steady. "Why? Are you protecting someone, Bella? Is that it?" As her eyes grew oddly bright and she nodded slowly, a glimmer of understanding rose in his mind. "Your boyfriend. . . him and his family? Look, we won't do anything to them, honest. We just want to see Ava. If she wants to stay, we'll leave her here, no problem. This doesn't have to get messy or anything-"

"But that's just it!" Bella burst out. "It will get messy! You won't just leave! You'll-you'll-" And to her own horror, she burst into tears. Angry at her emotional outburst she started to turn away, but Sam grabbed her arm, pulling her around as he dug in his pocked and produced a packet of tissue, handing her one. She took it gratefully, swiping frantically at the salty tear tracks.

Taking a tissue of his own, Sam blotted at the ones she missed, concern flooding through him. He didn't pretend to understand what was exactly troubling her, but he didn't want to cause her pain.

"Hey, Bella, take it easy," Dean said, obviously just as alarmed as Sam by the girl's emotional breakdown. "No one is going to get hurt, we promise you that. Okay?"

She eyed him as she finished wiping away the lingering moisture. "And I'm supposed to believe you?"

Dean's offended expression spoke volumes, but Sam cut in quickly before his brother could say anything that might ruin their chances. "Its the truth, Bella. We won't break our word to you. I promise, no one will get hurt."

For a moment, her dark brown eyes closed, listening to the rain, her heartbeat, and the sounds of the three of them breathing in the silence. Exhaling softly, she looked up at them. "Alright." Bella took a deep breath, and spoke a single name to the night, her voice soft and questioning. "Edward?"

She ignored the confused expressions on the Winchester brother's faces, waiting with bated breath for the answer she knew would come.

"You knew I was following you?"

Sam and Dean's had both flown to their guns as a young man with reddish brown hair emerged from the darkness, but he paid them no mind, going directly to Bella who reached out for his hands at once.

"Of course. I know _you_ after all," she returned with a tremulous smile. " There's no way you'd let me walk home in the dark alone, especially not since I'm such a danger magnet." Her dark eyes darted to the brothers before looking back at her boyfriend. "But Edward. . .I don't think this is right anymore. They need to see Ava."

The one she called Edward sighed heavily, shaking his head. "You're as bad as Alice," he said disapprovingly. "She told me the exact same thing after another vision- one she's been careful to keep me from seeing."

"Edward. . ."

"But I suppose you're right," he continued, and for the first time looked at the Winchester brothers directly. "Sam and Dean Winchester, correct?"

Sam felt his insides freeze up and more sensed than felt Dean tighten his grip around his gun. Skin paler than any normal human's, purple, bruise like shadows under strange glittering topaz eyes, there was no mistaking what Bella's boyfriend was, or why she had been so terrified of them finding out. _Vampire_, Sam's mind screamed. Every instinct and all the training his father had put him through urged him to either draw his weapon to kill or to run to safety. He fought the urges back, forcing his body to remain still, trying to keep calm.

"That's right," he answered, never moving his eyes from the vampire. "And you are Edward- Cullen, I'm guessing?"

"You'd be right."

"You have got to be kidding me," Dean murmured under his breath, his entire body so rigid Sam could swear that if he fell over her would break into a thousand pieces.

Bella, still eyeing Dean nervously, spoke up. "You gave me your word," she reminded him, her voice firm. "That you wouldn't hurt anyone."

His gaze still locked on Edward, he retorted, "You never gave me the same promise."

"It was an understood thing," the vampire said quietly. "In any case, I offer you my own promise that you won't be harmed, as long as you keep to your promise."

There was something about Edward that immediately brought to Sam's mind that of another vampire, this one female. Lenore. "You and your family. . . you feed on animals, don't you?"

He blinked, turning his gaze from Dean to Sam. "Yes." Edward hesitated, then continued cautiously, "You've met others like us?"

"Once. A vampire named Lenore. She explained about her and her coven only feeding on animals, and asked us politely to let them go somewhere else to live in peace." Sam looked at his brother before continuing hestiantly. "A fellow hunter wasn't so understanding and planned on killing them anyway, until we intervened."

"Nobel of you to do such a thing for creatures you normally wouldn't hesitate to kill." The words were delivered emotionlessly, but Sam felt the slight skepticism in the vampire's tone. "I think I know Lenore. She was originally part of a coven in Alaska, but broke off to make her own somewhere else. I'm glad to know she's safe."

Edward stared at Dean, those topaz eyes seeming to look right through him, as if he could see something beneath the surface of the mask. Then his gaze shifted to Sam, and a look of frustration appeared on his face, but it vanished as quickly as it came.

"If you want to know about Ava, then I'll take you someplace where we can discuss it. Someplace near where she is."

"And where would that be?" Dean demanded, his tone still colored with mistrust.

"My house." Edward's lips twitched slightly in what might have been a smirk. "The rest of my family will be happy to help me explain everything."

Dean cringed inwardly at the words _'the rest of my family.'_ One vampire he could be civil towards; after all, he'd done it before with Lenore. But a house full of them? He wasn't sure if his nerves were up to it. All it might take was one of them moving in their inhuman way for him to snap and attack. Then he saw Bella's worried face, and felt Sam's eyes on him, pleading silently for him to behave, and he groaned softly to himself. Though he didn't understand how a human girl had come to be connected with a coven of vampires, it was clear that she cared deeply for them all, and by the way Edward looked at her, he obviously felt just as strongly for her.

Aware that it was somehow his answer that would determined how things worked out, Dean exhaled and said as calmly as he could, "Alright then. How do we get there?"

"I'll guide you. We'll take your car, after we drop Bella off at home-"

"Oh no you don't," she cut in, placing a single finger against the bronze-haired vampire's lips. "You aren't going to leave me out of this. I'm coming too."

He sighed, but managed a smile. "I suppose I shouldn't have even tried, but I couldn't help it. But what are you going to tell Charlie?"

"That's easy," Bella replied with a grin. "I'll call him and tell him Alice invited me over for a sleepover."

"Of course." Edward looked to the brothers, his arm protectively hooked around the young woman's waist. "Shall we go, then?"

-------------------------------

Needless to say, it wasn't the most relaxing drive Sam had ever experienced. Having a vampire in the backseat did tend to do that to a person, but Dean's edginess hadn't helped any, nor did Bella's anxiety. Sam himself was tense, but not because of the thought of walking into a vampire's house, though that wasn't helping any. His thoughts were lingering on Ava, fearing what might have happened to her and what kind of hell she had gone through.

He felt it was safe to say that all four of them were intensely relieved when they arrived at the Cullen house, though it wasn't exactly what Sam had pictured in his mind. From the look of awe on Dean's face, it wasn't what his brother had thought of either. Considering one of their last tangles with vampires had been in an old decrepit barn, a huge victorian style mansion was a far different dwelling.

"So, uh, how many of you are there, exactly?" Sam asked in undertone, trying to keep Dean from hearing as they got out of the car.

"Eight," Edward answered in a low tone after a slight pause. "Not counting Bella, though in every aspect she is a member of the family too."

"Except for one little problem you won't fix," she pointed out.

Edward groaned, helping Bella from the back of the Impala. "Bella, please. Not tonight."

She looked away from him, her lips pressed into a firm line, her eyes sparking with pain and sadness. "Tonight is the perfect night to discuss it," she returned, but complied to Edward's request, falling silent.

Keeping an eye on the couple as they moved ahead of them on the walk towards the house, Dean moved closer to Sam, speaking in a low voice. "I really, _really_ don't like this," he grumbled.

"I know," Sam responded, his eyes resting on Bella and Edward's linked hands. "But we don't have much of a choice. And despite everything. . . I really do think we can trust them."

"Sensing a stirring in the Force, are we Luke?" Dean joked, dodging the swipe his brother aimed for him. "Dude, you know I trust you and your freaky Miss Cleo instincts. I just can't help what my training tells me about these creatures." He nodded slightly towards the house that was rapidly approaching. "Also, not knowing how many are going to be in there is making me jittery."

There wasn't much Sam could say to that. He was feeling very much the same way, and it was only growing worse as Edward opened the front door and ushered them inside. It wasn't a dark, cavernous place filled with cobwebs, human skulls and coffins the way he had been expecting, as embarrassed as he was to admit it. The house was well lit, warm and inviting, and he could feel himself staring as he stood awkwardly next to Dean in the entry way.

"We've been expecting you."

Both of the brothers nearly jumped a foot as they noticed the tall blond man who had appeared next to Edward and Bella, his topaz eyes friendly but curious. He stared at them for a long time before cautiously stepping forward, holding out a hand for them to shake. "Doctor Carlisle Cullen," he added, introducing himself. "I suppose you can think of me as the father of this family."

"Dean Winchester," Dean replied, taking the offered hand in a quick firm shake, though the guarded expression never left his eyes. "And this is my little brother, Sam."

"Nice to meet you," the younger brother responded politely, shaking Carlisle's hand, though his gaze had been drawn to the woman who had suddenly entered behind Carlisle. Her hair was a warm honey color, eyes open and friendly, a motherly air about her.

Noticing the direction of Sam's gaze, Carlisle beckoned the woman to his side. "This is my wife, Esme."

"Pleasure to meet you," the woman said, smiling slightly. "Welcome to our home."

Carlisle glanced over at Edward and Bella. "How much do they know?" he inquired.

"That she's here," was the answer. "Nothing more."

The blond vampire nodded, sighing. "Well then, I suppose its time for answers. Follow us, please?"

Sam caught a glimpse of Dean's unhappy face at this suggestion, but ignored it, following the vampires and Bella into the next room. He paused, his eyes sweeping the comfortable, well-furnished living room, still mildly surprised by the surroundings. Maybe feeding on animals led to vampires being able to be more. . . well, civilized. Lenore and her coven were certainly able to pass for real humans, unlike the coven who had taken possession of the Colt. The Cullens seemed to be much the same way. Nodding towards a light cream colored couch, Sam sat down on it, followed more slowly by Dean who was fiddling anxiously with the knife on his belt. It was a motion that the vampires couldn't have missed, but if they had noticed, they chose to ignore it, taking seats in the other available chairs and couches. Bella slid into a spot beside Edward, leaning against him with a sigh, her head dropping down onto his shoulder.

"The rest of the family should be with us in a minute," Esme put in suddenly, breaking the awkward silence. "They've been. . . outside, and they need to clean up."

_Outside_, Dean thought with disgust. _A discreet, classier way of saying they were hunting?_ He shifted in his seat, ignoring Sam's sideways glances, knowing his brother was worried about him loosing his cool. And with good reason. Seeing an innocent human girl consorting with vampires was driving him more mental than him and his brother doing the consorting. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Then he met Sam's gaze and was instantly reminded of why he was doing this. For his little brother's sake.

He groaned inwardly, running a hand through his hair as he mentally urged the lagging vampires to hurry up. As if reading his mind, a female voice suddenly spoke from the entryway. "Who owns the beautiful '67 Impala parked in the driveway?"

"That would be our guests, Rosalie," Carlisle responded, seeming amused as he gestured for the speaker to come forward.

Sam saw the way his brother's eyes lit up and smirked inwardly- anyone who liked Dean's baby was automatically considered a friend. It seemed that at least one of the coven was going to be on Dean's good side. Two vampires came into view, one a slender blond girl who was model beautiful, the other a dark haired male who could have easily been a football player if he chose.

"These are two more of my children, Rosalie and Emmett," Carlisle told the brothers. "Rose, Emmett, this is Sam and Dean Winchester."

Emmett's eyebrows rose, glancing at Edward who nodded silently. Rosalie however, had her attention focused on the brothers. "That is one gorgeous car," she declared, her topaz eyes bright with fervor. "All original parts?"

"Pretty much," Dean returned, a grin playing around the corners of his mouth. "Though we had to rebuild her a few months ago after being side swiped by a semi driven by a demon."

Rosalie cringed and shuddered. "Poor car," she said with sincere feeling. "Maybe I could take a look at it? I'd be more than happy to make a few adjustments. . ."

His smirk widening, Dean couldn't resist his next words. "I would be honored. Maybe after, we could go for drinks or something. . ."

Emmett snorted with laughter wrapping an arm around the blond's waist. "Sorry pal, she's spoken for."

"Damn," he sighed, true disappointment coloring his tone. "Why are all the good ones taken?"

Chuckling, Carlisle shook his head and looked at his children as they took seats across the room. "Where are Jasper and Alice?"

"They're coming," Emmett answered, settling himself comfortably against the back of the couch. "They should be here any minute-"

"Yes, we are," a breathless, angelic voice said. "Just relax everyone. Jazz was being a slowpoke."

"Who are you calling slow?" retorted the male in mild irritation. "You were the one who changed your outfit three times. . ."

Twisting around to look, Sam felt himself freeze. The reaction was not caused by the pale blond man, but the small pixie like girl he towered over. She stared back at him, her warm honey colored eyes as curious as his, a small pale hand running through her close cropped black hair. She murmured something under her breath to the man at her side and he moved away to one of the vacant spots beside his siblings. Unconsciously Sam got to his feet as she approached him, feeling awkward having to look down to meet her gaze.

She blinked at him, staring into his eyes for a long moment before smiling happily. "Its nice to finally see you in the flesh, Sam Winchester."

"Likewise, Alice," he managed, recalling her name from the vision, then what she said registered in his mind, and he stammered, "Wait- what did you mean by that?"

If she was surprised by him knowing his name, she didn't show it, flashing another grin. "The same way you know mine, I figure. I see things, like you do, right?"

A shudder of surprise went though him, along with a stab of pain. It was all too close to another meeting, when another young woman had come to him- a woman who was also a Seer. "That's right," Sam responded, pushing the memory of Ava to the back of his mind as he focused on the small vampire before him. "You saw us coming?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed, rocking back on her heels as she continued to gaze at him thoughtfully. "You and your brother." Alice's eyes flittered to Dean momentarily, appraising him silently before turning her full attention back to Sam. "A few weeks ago I saw you entering Forks, but it wasn't the first time I'd seen you. It was curious, since I rarely see humans at all- and hardly ever strangers."

"I see strangers all the time," Sam responded dryly. "Mostly them dying."

Her brow wrinkled in sympathy, one of her icy hands touching his lightly as if to offer comfort. "I know. Its a heavy burden, isn't it?"

Sam nodded silently, and Carlisle cleared his throat, drawing the attention back to him. "Well, you seem to know Alice already, but this over here is Jasper," he said, indicating the pale blond who only nodded at the brothers in greeting.

Casting a last beaming smile at Sam, Alice danced gracefully across the room to sit beside Jasper, folding her hands delicately in her lap. For a moment there was silence, then Dean spoke.

"So, lets get the explaining started. Where is Ava?"

The Cullens exchanged glances. "I'm afraid the answer isn't that simple," Carlisle sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sam broke in quickly, cutting Dean's retort short.

"You and your brother are hunters, aren't you?" It was Edward who spoke, ignoring the pleading look that Bella was giving him. "What if you don't like our explanation? Are you going to hunt _us_?"

"I thought we already cleared this up," Bella said quickly, her hand tightening around her boyfriend's. "They already promised us they wouldn't hurt anyone, and we gave them the same one. Can we get past this all, please?"

Edward blinked down at her but seemed to relent, falling into silence which Esme broke, in her soft, quiet voice. "Maybe we should each tell a little about each other to put ourselves at ease?" she suggested. When the brothers nodded, she exhaled before beginning to speak again. "Our family has lived in Forks for the past four years now. We don't feed on humans, having found an alternative in feeding on animals. Bella here, moved to Forks about two years ago and she and Edward fell in love." Glancing at her son and foster daughter, she added with a small grin, "Though that's obviously the abbreviated version."

At this Bella blushed furiously, ducking her head and mumbling something under her breath to which Edward chuckled softly and whispered something back. Sam raised an eyebrow at the exchange but Carlisle taking up the narrative brought his attention back to the story being told.

"We've been living here on these lands peacefully alongside humans and a pack of werewolves-"

"Wait a minute, did you say _werewolves?_" Dean repeated incredulously.

"They're a bit different than the ones you've encountered," the doctor explained, understanding the startled expressions on the Winchester's faces. "Its a sort of genetic quirk, as far as we can tell, passed down through the Quileute Indian tribe. They transform into wolves on will power, or when their tempers get the better of them- or when vampires are in the area. That's their soul purpose in the transformation, to defend humans from vampires who would seek to do people harm. They don't feed on humans like your typical werewolves do. One of them, Jake Black, is a close friend of Bella's."

Bella looked uncomfortable, and sighed. "Well, not so much anymore. . ." she murmured. Seeing Sam's glance, she said, "Its a long story."

"Anyway," Carlisle continued, "We have a standing treaty with the Quileute clan. As long as we don't bite any humans, they will allow us to live here. So far, the treaty has been kept, which complicates things. . ." He glanced at Bella and Edward, and shook his head. "Among us, we also have our own personal talents, not unlike you, Sam. As you already know, Alice sees the future. Jasper here, can manipulate people's emotions. He can calm people, excited them into a frenzy, or even make them enraged. Edward can read minds, with one excepction: Bella. That seems to be her own personal gift, a secure mind from any outside assault. She's been able to withstand other vampires with abilities that depend on manipulating others' minds."

"But that's not the case anymore," Edward said unexpectedly, looking at Sam. "There's one more mind I can't read."

"Me?" Sam responded, surprised, though he didn't really know why he was. After all, it wasn't the first time a fellow psychic's power hadn't worked on him- Andy hadn't been able to control him the way he could other people. The bronze haired vampire nodded, and Sam understood the look of frustration that Edward had been shooting him all evening. Obviously he had been trying to pick the boys' brains for information and to see how they would react to certain things. While he assumed that Edward must be able to read Dean, he was not able to get a fix on Sam's thoughts.

Dean looked extremely irritated, glowering at Edward who glared right back. He obviously did not like the idea of someone hearing his thoughts. "Its not the first time another psychic hasn't been able to work their Jedi skills on you," he said, voicing what his brother was thinking.

"Yeah," Sam mused.

"Well, its extremely irritating," Edward grumbled, sounding slightly sulky and Bella giggled.

"You'll get used to it," she assured him. "You did with me."

"I guess that's our cue to tell our story?" Dean inquired, and Carlisle nodded. "Well, in a nutshell, when Sammy was six months old, a Demon was in his room. Our mother discovered him, and he killed her. Pinned her to the ceiling and burned her when our father looked up." His voice was flat, eyes carefully veiled from showing expression or emotion as he recounted the tale. "Our father got Sam, and gave him to me to get him out of the house. He went back to try and save her, but it was too late."

He paused, taking a shuddering breath and running a hand through his dirty blond hair, and Sam noted the expressions on the faces of the others- varying degrees of horror and sympathy were mirrored in all their eyes. "After that, our Dad became determined to find the thing that killed her. At that time, we didn't know what it was. He raised me and Sammy to fight and kill the evil things out there, to prevent other families from going through the same horror we had. Though when little bro here turned eighteen, he ran off to college." Dean elbowed Sam in the side.

Sam shoved him off with a glare. "You still act like its some horrid thing that I wanted a normal life." Ignoring Dean's death glare, he picked up the thread of the tale, continuing. "Four years later, Dad went missing, and Dean came to find me. He broke into the apartment I shared with my girlfriend to ask me to come with him to look for Dad."

"You broke into his apartment?" Emmett directed at Dean, looking vastly entertained. "Interesting meeting after all those years."

Grinning, Dean laughed. "Well, I thought so. Sam wasn't as amused though."

Scowling, Sam continued. "We went to where Dad had last been and took care of the job there. Dad had left his journal behind with a place for us to go to, but since I had an interview for law school, I had Dean take me back to my apartment where-" He stopped struggling to keep his voice under control before he continued. "Where what happened to our mom happened to my girlfriend Jess. After that, I wanted to find the thing that killed her, so I joined Dean to search for our Dad. We worked jobs for a year, during which I began to develop my abilities-"

"Abilities?" Alice inquired, looking interested. "I thought you only had visions?"

"Well, for the most part. But I did move a cabinet away from against the closet door where I was imprisoned," Sam explained.

"It was just a one time thing," Dean reminded him.

"True," Sam conceded. "But I haven't exactly tried it again." He sighed, and continued. "We soon met up with Dad, and learned that the thing we'd been hunting was a Demon. We tracked it down, but it tricked us, possessed our father, and almost killed us all. We managed to get Dad free and I was taking him and Dean to the hospital when we were sideswiped by the Demon possessing a semi driver. After that, our father died in the hospital. . . making a deal with the Demon to save Dean's life. We've been on the road ever since, taking hunting jobs and looking for the Demon."

"And that's how you met Ava?" Bella asked softly, her brown eyes worried and unreadable. "On one of your jobs?"

Sam nodded. "She came to find me; she's a seer too. She had a vision about me and came to give me a warning. After that, she was supposed to go home and call me when she got there. . . but she never did."

"We went to her house. Her fiance was ripped apart, and there was sulfur everywhere. Clear indication that the Demon was there. We never found any trace of Ava but her wedding ring- until now that is," Dean finished off. "Which leads us back to the original question: where is she?"

Jasper's voice was quiet- the first time he had spoken at all, but full of authority. "We can't tell you that."

"Why?" Sam asked, his voice beginning to take on a slightly panicked quality. "She isn't- I mean, she can't be- That picture we have of her is less than a week old! You can't tell me she's dead!"

"Well, no. . .not exactly," Alice responded slowly. "I mean, she's fine. In a matter of speaking. . ."

"Then where is she?" he appealed to her. Somehow he knew if anyone would give into him, it would be Alice. Sure enough her beautiful face became pained, and she looked helplessly at Jasper.

"We can't tell you," Edward said again, his voice taking on a hard edge. "Isn't our word that she's in this town, safe, enough for you?"

Shaking his head, Sam's hand tightened around the arm of the sofa. "Its not that I don't believe you. I have to see her for myself- what happened to her is my fault. I have to speak to Ava- please."

"I'm sorry, but we can't allow that," Emmett put in.

His patience had reached its end; he'd had enough of this, enough of Sam beating himself up over the girl, enough of the mind games these vampires were playing. No more Mr. Nice Hunter, it was time for aggressive maneuvers. "Enough crap," Dean spat, his eyes narrowing as his grip tightened around his knife as he got to his feet. "Where is she?!"

In lightning fast motions, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were on their feet. The three males sank into crouches, teeth bared, low growls rumbling in their throats despite the protests of their father and the females who had also rose. Sam groaned inwardly at Dean's rashness; despite his training, he was reluctant to fight creatures that tried so hard to repress their natural urges, to behave as true humans. But he wouldn't let his brother go into a fight against three vampires alone. His hand edged toward the hilt of his own knife blade as he prepared for a fight, standing at his brother's side.

"Sam."

The soft voice that floated into the room was hesitant, but Sam would have recognized it anywhere. There was a moment of wavering, but the vampires reluctantly relaxed, dropping their predatory postures as light feet descended down the stairs. He whipped around to stare as she moved gracefully from behind Bella and Esme, easing her way to the front of the group, her shoulder length brown hair shimmering in the artificial light, skin unnaturally pale. Her eyes, once the color of azure skies, glowed topaz.

"Ava?" His voice came out hoarse, flooded with pain and disbelief. Behind him he heard Dean swear.

_-_

I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here  
And I won't go  
And I won't sleep  
And I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me

_-_


	4. Building a Mystery

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Happy?

A/N: Thank you so incredibly much to my only two reviewers, Altsoba and Girlygirl! You two friggen rock!!! Just to let you know though, I'll be gone for a little more than a week, so the next chapter won't be out for awhile. I really hope you enjoy, and as always, feel free to ask me any questions. Don't forget to review!

The Edge of Night

_Chapter 3: Building a Mystery_

_-_

_You come out at night  
That's when the energy comes  
And the dark side's light  
And the vampires roam  
You strut your rasta wear  
And your suicide poem  
And a cross from a faith that died_

_You live in a church  
Where you sleep with voodoo dolls  
And you won't give up the search  
For the ghosts in the halls  
-_

He was drowning, the world around him spinning completely out of his control as he stared at the young woman who had tormented his thoughts for nearly half a year. _'This can't be happening!!'_ his mind screamed, though deep down he realized he had suspected it since he had seen Edward and figured out what he was. But still, he couldn't keep his voice from asking again, needing to hear her confirm it for him.

"Ava?"

Her topaz eyes were glassy, as if she were going to cry as she nodded slowly. "It's me Sam. Ava Wilson, normal secretary from Peoria- well, not so normal any more," she murmured, casting sideways glances at her fellow vampires clustered around her before looking back at him. She was forced to tip her chin up to meet his anguished green eyes- she had forgotten how tall he was. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again. . . though I hoped I would."

Sam took a deep shaky breath, struggling to steady his nerves. Faintly he was aware of Dean's hand grasping his wrist tightly, but he could focus on nothing more but her. She was as deathly pale as the others in the Cullen family, with the trademark amber colored eyes, purplish bruise like shadows beneath them, and even more radiantly beautiful than he remembered. _'Vampire,'_ he forced his mind to think, forcing himself to accept it.

"You're. .. you're a. . ."

"Vampire," Dean filled in for him, spitting the word out like a stone, his narrowed jade-green eyes staring accusingly at the Cullens. "So that's why you didn't want us poking around? Afraid the werewolves are going to find out the treaty's been broken? Or just hoping we wouldn't find out and deal with you ourselves?!"

Ava intervened before anyone else could respond. She spoke quickly, her hands outstretched, palms up in the universal gesture of harmlessness; but there was nothing harmless about Ava now. "Don't blame them; the Cullens _saved_ me. They didn't have a choice- please- Can we sit and talk about this?"

Her tone was pleading, glancing momentarily to Dean before looking back into Sam's eyes with a desperation he recognized from what seemed years ago when she had come to save his life. His fingers fell away from the knife handle, and Dean slowly sheathed his though his eyes never moved from the vampires. In a numb kind of haze, Sam allowed his brother to grasp his arm and steer him back to their previous seats on the couch. Ava sat slowly in a plush armchair near Sam, and the rest of the family returned to their own spots.

"This is unbelievable," Dean blurted out before anyone could say anything, glaring at Carlisle. "Un-_freaking_-believable!"

Ava's expression darkened as she stared at him. "It isn't his fault."

"So it isn't his fault you're now one of the eternally damned?" he shot back.

"Its better being a vampire than being what the Demon had in mind for me," Ava answered quietly.

Sam snapped back to reality at the mention of the Demon, the numbness leaving him- for the moment at least. "Then it really did take you," he murmured, marveling that she was free and sane after being in that monster's clutches.

She shuddered visibly, managing a slight nod. "Yes." Ava hesitated, then admitted reluctantly, "I don't have very clear memories of what happened. Carlisle thinks it's a combination of the shock and the transformation, but vampires never really have good memories of their human lives."

"What do you remember?" he prodded gently- it was as if they were once again in that motel room, him urging her to tell him everything, no matter how insane it might sound.

Her smooth pale brow furrowed, topaz eyes distant and slightly unfocused. "Coming home. . . finding my fiancée dead and that yellow-eyed freak there. He took me. . ." Ava paused, looking frustrated as she placed her fingertips to her temples. "I don't know where exactly he brought me, but I do remember that I ran. Somehow I escaped. . . he sent. . . _things_ after me, some kind of monsters. I don't know what they were- they looked like reptilian dogs or something like that. They caught up with me in the woods, but I fought back. It didn't do me much good, they were stronger. . . they practically ripped me to pieces. In the end though, they decided I wasn't worth the trouble and left me for dead." Her honey-gold eyes turned to Carlisle and smiled sadly. "That's when Carlisle and his family found me, and really all I can remember."

"Her condition was severe," the doctor put in quietly. "If there had been any other choice for Ava, I would not have changed her. It was a miracle she was even still alive when we came across her."

"They had almost torn her apart," Esme told the brothers, reaching out to take her husband's hand. "Whatever those creatures were, they were ruthless." She shuddered at the memory, her gaze resting upon her adopted daughter with love and concern in her eyes.

Carlisle nodded, squeezing his wife's fingers. "I sent Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper to see if they could find any trace of them while I examined Ava's injuries, but they found nothing. We were more concerned with saving her than tracking them. She had lost too much blood and her ribs had punctured one of her lungs. Not to mention her body was practically in shreds, and her legs broken. It was only a matter of minutes before she died, and I couldn't let that happen to her, not when it was in my power to save her. So I changed her."

Dean made no attempt to hide the revulsion on his face. "It didn't occur to you that death might be better?"

"I preferred to let her make that choice, rather than give her no choice at all," Carlisle returned quietly.

He couldn't find any words to counter that, looking away as he struggled with the conflicting emotions warring inside him. Dean wasn't even sure what Sam was thinking, glancing at his little brother out of the corner of his eye. Sam had not taken his eyes off of Ava, a strange look on his face- a combination of sadness and wistfulness. She was returning his gaze levelly, holding eye contact.

"Sam. . . Please, say something," she pled softly. "Anything."

"About what?"

She let out a breath of air in a huff, waving a hand at herself. "About this!"

He found himself floundering helplessly for words, aware that every ear in the room was hanging on every thing that came out of their mouths. It was extremely unnerving, especially when the majority of those present were vampires and one his big brother. "Can we- talk somewhere else?" he found himself saying desperately.

"Sammy-" Dean began but his brother cut him off with a single look.

"Please?" he pled, sensing her hesitation.

She rose slowly, but with a fluid grace that once again reminded him that she was no longer human. "Alright," she agreed in a soft voice. Carlisle was suddenly at her side, grasping her arm, but she shook her head slightly. "Its okay," she assured him, managing a slight smile. "We'll be fine."

"Don't go out of Edward's range," was all he said, but there was an under current of concern in the doctor's tone that made Sam uneasy.

"We won't," Ava answered, beckoning for Sam to follow her as she walked out of the room.

Casting a last backwards glance at Dean, he walked after her into the darker hallway. She did not look back, striding purposefully into the kitchen where she stopped and turned around to face him. "They won't listen in on us- with the exception of Edward, but he can't really help that," she stated, her tone curiously uncomfortable as she gazed at the floor.

"Ava-"

She laughed, a humorless sound in the echoing kitchen, her head suddenly snapping up at his hesitation. "Don't hold back, Sam. You've never done it before. Freak, you didn't hesitate to burst my innocent bubble about all the nasty beasties in the world; why should you hesitate now that I am one?"

"That's not true!"

Ava raised a delicate eyebrow, her expression that 'you're nuts' one she had worn long ago. "Oh really? So vampires aren't on your list of monsters anymore?"

Sam ran a frustrated hand through his brown hair, letting out a huff of air in exasperation. "That's not what I meant! Being a vampire doesn't automatically make you a monster. You and the Cullens are proof of that."

She eyed him, a slight skeptical glitter there. "And you honestly believe that?"

"I do."

Ava scanned his eyes, searching for any sign of lies or deceit, but he gazed back at her, his eyes honest and sincere. Though she knew Sam Winchester was a good liar, she didn't believe this was one of the times he was lying. But she couldn't help asking the next question. "Why?"

"Because we've been standing in the same room alone for almost five minutes now and you haven't tried to suck my blood," he joked.

She blinked, startled, then burst out into laughter. "That isn't funny," she scolded, though she couldn't hide the amusement coloring her tone.

"Yeah, it isn't," Sam admitted. "But honestly? I can't really explain why."

"Aaah," Ava responded, a knowing gleam entering her amber eyes. "One of those psychic things, perhaps?"

He shrugged, looking uncomfortable as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. "I don't know. I just sometimes feel really strongly about things, places, or people- and this is one of them."

"Fair enough." A slight sigh escaped her, and she boosted herself up to sit on the edge of the table, her slim legs swinging as she stared anywhere but him. "Sam. . . I feel I owe you an apology."

"What for?" He could only gaze at her down turned face, complete and utter confusion coursing through him. What on earth could she be guilty of toward him?

She closed her eyes, speaking softly. "For not contacting you in all this time. I knew you were searching for me- a friend of the Cullens saw the posters you put up. I should have called you, let you know." Ava bit down on her lip, pain clutching her heart in a vice as she tried to keep herself from breaking down.

"Ava, your entire life had just changed. You were trying to regain some control, your human life was a blur, and what with the bloodlust to worry about, the last thing you would be thinking about was me."

Impatiently, she shook her head, slamming her palms down on the table top. "But that's just it!" she exclaimed, looking up at him for the first time. "I can't remember anything about my fiancée, the man I was going to marry, except his name. My mother? She's only a face, a vague presence." Her lips trembling, she pressed a hand to her forehead as she continued to speak. "My entire childhood, friends, family, events- they are all nothing but faint flashes. But you want to know what the funny thing is? The clearest memory I have is only a single day that I spent with one person. You."

"Me?" He found himself saying for the second night. The irony didn't escape her either, giving a short, humorless laugh.

"Yeah. Funny, isn't it? I can't remember my mother's name, a woman I knew my entire life, but I remember a stranger I knew for only a day." Angrily she wrapped her arms tightly around herself against the shuddering, tearless sobs that were ripping free of her.

Guilt and compassion flooding through him, Sam stepped nearer to the weeping vampire, reaching out to embrace her. His hands had no more than brushed her shoulders when she ripped free as if he had burned her, suddenly standing on the other side of the kitchen.

"Don't touch me! Stay back!"

Startled, he took a step back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Ava's pale face lifted and he was startled to see that her eyes were pitch-black. She was shuddering, and he noticed that she was breathing through her mouth.

"Not your fault," she managed to grit out, her small hands knotted into tight fists, clenched so tightly her nails were biting into her skin. "Well, technically it is, but it's nothing you can help. . ."

"Is everything alright?" a quiet voice asked, and Sam half turned. Jasper stood in the doorway, his topaz eyes focused on Ava's trembling form. "Edward said you might need me."

Almost immediately, a wave of calm washed over him, and Sam found himself relaxing, recalling that this was Jasper's particular gift. It seemed to be working on Ava too; her fingers unclenched, her rigid posture also softening. She blinked rapidly, the black draining away to be replaced by their now normal amber.

"Yes," she murmured, looking suddenly ashamed. "We're okay now, Jasper. You can go, thank you. Tell Edward thanks for me too."

The tall blond nodded, turning around before pausing and adding over his shoulder, "By the way, your brother is getting awfully impatient. I thought you should know."

Sam winced, groaning as he ran though his hair. "Right. Tell him I'm just about finished here."

Jasper blinked, but only inclined his head again before gliding out of sight. Tentatively, Sam glanced over at Ava, unsure as to what had just happened. He didn't dare approach her, not after how frightening her voice had been.

"Ava?"

She flinched slightly, her eyes flooded with shame and apology as she met his gaze. "I'm sorry, it's just hard for me to be physically close to humans. I've only been a vampire for half a year, Sam."

"The bloodlust?" he asked, and she nodded. "No wonder. . .but to have good enough control to stand in a room alone with me is pretty amazing."

"It isn't easy," she admitted, sounding as if admitting weakness was a horrible sin. "I've been going to high school with Edward and Alice, and being in a place packed with thousands of victims full of fresh blood is almost enough to drive me insane. The only thing that makes it bearable is knowing those two are there with me, ready to help out if I need them." She exhaled slowly, and managed a wry smile. "It gets easier as time goes by though. That's what Carlisle tells me, anyway. He should know; after over three centuries, he barely feels it anymore."

"Three centuries," Sam repeated quietly, marveling.

She grinned slightly, brushing back a strand of her chestnut colored hair. "Mind-boggling, isn't it? I can't imagine that I could live to be that old too."

For some reason those words made something inside him hurt, though he couldn't explain why. He managed a laugh though, smiling a little. "So, about the bloodlust, how exactly-"

"Sammy!" Dean's roar cut through his words, sounding angry and impatient. "We don't have all night! I'd like to get some sleep sometime this century."

"Coming!" Sam shouted back, glaring in the direction of the hall before turning back, ready to apologize again only to find Ava standing right in front of him, her amber eyes sad and wistful.

"I guess this means you're leaving?" she asked quietly.

"For tonight," he hastened to assure her. "We won't leave town yet."

Ava brightened visibly. "Really?"

"Really. I'm staying, and Dean's not going to leave me here with all of you vampires and werewolves around. Besides, we've got to make sure you're going to be safe."

"Safe? Ha!" she snorted. "I'm practically indestructible now. _You're_ who isn't. Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?"

Sam rolled his eyes, though deep down he admitted she had a point. "I've been taking care of myself for years, Ava. I don't see any particular reason for you to worry yourself about me. Listen, we'll talk tomorrow or something. If I take any longer, Dean will barge in here and drag me out by my shirt collar."

"That would be a sight to see," Ava said solemnly, placing a hand over her mouth to hide the smirk threatening to make an appearance. "I guess I will see you later then, Sam Winchester."

Before he could even blink or respond, she had slipped past him into the hall. He heard her bid goodnight to Dean and moved after her, but she had already gone. Only his brother remained, leaning against the wall looking antsy, though he straightened as soon as Sam appeared.

"Lets get the hell out of here," he muttered under his breath, almost ripping the door open. "I don't think I can take one more second in this place without killing something."

Forcing a retort back, Sam followed the older man down the front steps and towards the Impala. The rain had stopped, miraculously, though the clouds remained. It made it extremely difficult to see where he was walking. As if in answer to his inward curses, the porch light suddenly blinked on, and both brothers turned, startled to see Bella standing in the doorway, waving goodbye. Sam returned the gesture, as did Dean, a tad more reluctantly.

With the light to guide them, they made it quickly to the car, slipping inside and the engine started to life with a purring rumble. Dean, without a single backward glance at the house, threw the Impala into drive and swung in a large half circle, pointing their sights back towards the main road. His younger brother, however, couldn't help throwing a last glance at the quiet building, and at the chestnut haired woman who had joined Bella, her hand lifting slightly in a gesture of farewell. Then they hit a curve, and both females vanished behind the darkness of the ominous woods.

Turning his gaze forward, Sam settled back in his seat, unaware of the grim look on his brother's face or of the uneasy silence that filled the car. With all the startling revelations he had endured through the past few hours, he was too busy trying to sort things out inside his mind, to come to terms with things and accept them.

As a result, it took him until they were driving through the main part of town to realize that there was something bothering Dean. Anxiously, he watched his expression closely, waiting for something to tip him off, or for him to say something. But the deafening quiet continued, only growing worse when they pulled into the motel parking lot and Dean turned the ignition off though he made no move to exit the vehicle.

"What are you thinking?" Sam inquired quietly, glancing across the car at his brother.

Dean sat motionless, staring unseeingly at the motel in front of them. "That we gotta kill her."

Whatever Sam was expecting him to say, it wasn't that. "Dude, are you out of your mind?!" he hissed, rattled more than he would have liked. "That is not an option!"

"You asked and I told you," Dean retorted shortly, yanking his keys from the ignition and opening his door. "I don't want to talk about this now."

Sam got out, right on the older man's heels as he unlocked the door to their room and strode in. "Well, like it or not, we are going to have to talk about it."

"But not right now!" Dean said forcefully, the volume of his voice rising. "Okay?! Look, I have enough to absorb what with your girlfriend being a vampire and the whole mess we've walked right into. I don't need to have a touchy feely session!"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Could have fooled me, what with the way you were looking at her." Throwing his bag into a corner, Dean flopped down on the bed and switched on the TV.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling his shoes off.

"What part of 'I don't want to talk about this now' don't you understand?" He tore his eyes from the television to glare at his little brother. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm trying to watch something here."

Sam followed Dean's eyes to the screen and snorted, unimpressed. "And I'm sure the adventures of Laura Ingles are _so_ fascinating," he said sarcastically.

"Dude, Little House on the Prairie is a classic," was the answer.

"Twenty years ago, maybe." Sam sighed, waiting a moment to be certain Dean really wasn't going to talk to him any more before grabbing a paperback book out of his bag and laying back to read a little. But his mind wasn't on the story- to be honest, he didn't even know what book he was staring at. His thoughts were too occupied with the day's startling revelation.

For the life of him, Sam couldn't understand why he was struggling so hard with this. It wasn't as if his life was going to change- in a few days he and Dean would be on the road again, and Ava would be remaining in Forks with the Cullen family. Shouldn't he be relieved that she had been found? That was all he wanted after all, wasn't it? To find Ava and make sure she was out of any danger? Though granted, she had been right when she pointed out there wasn't much that could threaten her anymore. But there was still the chance that the werewolves would discover the broken treaty, or that some hunter would discover the family. Those were things that could be dealt with easily by the Cullens, he was fairly certain, though he and Dean could do a great deal to doubly ensure their safety. And by logical reasoning, Ava wouldn't even have to worry about the Demon anymore.

_But if that's the truth, why am I so anxious?_ He wondered pensively.

Dean had finally switched off the TV, apparently not as captivated by frontier life as he had claimed, and collapsed into his bed. "Turn off your light, will ya?" he grumbled, yanking the covers over himself and mashing his pillow into a satisfactory shape.

Sam complied without argument, reaching up to click the tiny switch on the lamp between them. The weariness finally overcoming him, he wiggled under the sheets himself, rolling over to stare at the opposite pale blue wall shrouded with shadows. It wasn't long before sleep claimed him

Elsewhere, though, sleep was long in coming. But then, when you were the only one in the house who actually needed to sleep, it was hard to do so. She should have been used to it, she knew. But Bella had too much pressing on her mind to attempt slumber. The night's events threw into sharp clarity her own situation mirrored between Sam and Ava. A human and a vampire, two who were not meant to be friends or anything more, but found themselves drawn inexplicably together. Things were made even more frustrating by the fact that Edward had refused to acknowledge any similarities at all in his flat rebuttal to a conversation on the subject.

Exasperated, she sat up, the blankets stretching into a tent over her knees. "Alice?" she called softly, knowing the pixie-like vampire was most likely close enough to hear.

Sure enough, the door opened and Alice's face popped in. "I told Edward you wouldn't be able to sleep," she said, closing the door quietly behind her as she came to sit beside the other girl. "Not after tonight's events. You know what his response was? That if I was that worried about it, I should get Jasper to make you fall asleep. Honestly! When is he ever going to learn I'm always right?"

"He should listen to you more," she grumbled, running a hand through her tangled chestnut colored locks. "Where is he, anyway?"

"With Ava. She needed to hunt, and didn't want to go alone." Alice's gold eyes clouded slightly, and she exhaled gustily. "Tonight was a struggle for her. Not just with the thirst either, though that certainly couldn't have helped matters any."

Bella shook her head sadly. "If I could, I would gladly trade places with her; I would give her my mortal life for her immortal one any day."

"I know you would." Mimicking the human's pose, Alice drew her knees up to her chin, her lips pursed. "I don't think she regrets this life though. Not yet anyway. It's Sam she has regrets about." Her tone lightening slightly, she gave Bella's shoulder a friendly push. "Besides, I've already told you, nothing has changed my vision of you becoming one of us. You know that."

Wrinkling her noise, the girl retorted, "When, when I'm eighty and on the brink of death? That's the only thing that will ever change Edward's mind, and even then I think he still wouldn't."

"Edward is going to have to accept it eventually," Alice responded crisply. "Whether he does it himself, or if I have to do it for him, you will be with him forever. I promise you that- not to mention I also promised Aro. No one bets against me and wins, remember?"

A soft smile twitched Bella's full lips, gratitude radiating from her expression. "Thank you," she managed. "I can't wait to spend eternity with you as my sister."

"The feeling is mutual." Alice's shoulder nudged hers as she leaned back against the wall, her perfect features calm and relaxed. "Is there anything else bothering you?"

Bella shifted slightly, annoyed. "Am I really so transparent?" she grumbled, already knowing that she was. "I just worry about Ava- and Sam. He seems like a nice person. It would be horrible to have him hurt over this after he's already had more than his share of tragedy."

"Yes. I can understand that." Pondering her answer carefully, the vampire opened her eyes to look at Bella thoughtfully. "I'm not sure how things with him are going to play out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, sweeping her long hair over one shoulder as she eyed Alice's pale features through the shadows of the night. "Have you seen something?"

"I've seen lots of things," was the response. "Telling what will happen is trickier."

The girl blinked, trying to wait patiently, but failed and found herself pressing the other for details. "Something is going to happen to Sam? Or to Ava? Or maybe Dean? Or is it something that will happen to us?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Alice mused in a maddening vague way. "It's still too early to tell."

Bella groaned, slumping back against the wall. "Is there anything you can tell?" she demanded.

She cast an amused sideways glance at the human. "No. People keep changing their minds, so nothing has come to be certain yet. By this time next week, I think things will start to clear up."

"And you're not worried about this?" Her brown eyes are wide and uncertain as she stared at Alice.

"Of course I am," she answered, looking surprised. "I've told Carlisle about them, and I know Edward's already combed my mind to see. But there's nothing I can do until I'm sure of what's going to happen. Or don't you remember what happened in Volterra?"

Bella cringed; of course she remembered. Alice's vision of seeing her jump off the cliff spurred Edward on a suicide mission that had almost been successful. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I forget sometimes that what you see isn't set in stone. I can't imagine what its like to have that kind of power."

Alice smiled cheerfully. "Oh, it isn't so bad. You get used to it after awhile. Besides, I'm not alone with it anymore."

"Not with Ava and Sam around."

"Mmhmm," she hummed in her musical sigh. "Though their seeing does seem a bit different from mine, it's basically the same."

"Different?"

"Like how Aro's mind reading abilities are different from Edward's," Alice explained. "Though I haven't had much of an opportunity to question Sam about his, I think I have a fair grasp on Ava's."

"And?" Bella inquired, suddenly interested. "How do her visions work?"

Alice hesitated, becoming suddenly reluctant. "Well, it isn't really a secret I suppose. . ."

"I don't mind if you tell her, Alice."

Bella jumped and tossed a half-hearted glare at Ava who had slipped soundlessly into the room, not even a creak of the door hinges to herald her arrival. "Blasted, sneaky vampires," she muttered under her breath, earning laughter from both Ava and Alice.

The chestnut haired girl slipped across the room to sit beside them, careful to keep a good distance between herself and Bella. She wasn't taking any chances after hearing the almost disaster Jasper had when Bella had gotten a paper cut.

"How was your hunt?" the black haired vampire asked, scooting closer to Bella to give Ava some more room on the bed.

"It was alright," she responded softly. "We had a hard time finding large prey- he wasn't too happy with foxes and rabbits."

Bella giggled and Alice grinned. "Sounds like Edward. Where is he now?"

"Carlisle asked him to check on Sam and Dean." Ava shivered slightly, tugging the comforter up over herself before focusing her attention on them again. "He wanted to make sure they got back to the motel without crossing into any danger." She glanced at Bella, and with an apologetic expression added, "Though I think what he's really doing is making sure they're not going to burn the house down in the night."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I sincerely doubt it," she snorted. "It's not their style; even barely knowing them, I can see that. Besides, either you or I would see it coming before it happened."

"Oh- right, that reminds me. How do your powers work, Ava?" Bella inquired, remembering her previous question to Alice.

The brunet vampire hesitated, glancing helplessly at Alice. "Well. . . as far as we can tell. . . they seem to be connected to Sam."

Bella raised an eyebrow, looking confused. "But. . . one of your first visions was about that guy getting stabbed in the parking lot. That had nothing to do with Sam."

"It had everything to do with him. It was that kid that brought Sam to that town, and in turn, brought his life into danger with that hunter." Ava's shoulders scrunched and she seemed to be hunching in on herself, as if trying to vanish. Her voice grew quieter, almost frightened. "I can't figure out why my visions center on him and everyone around him."

Alice shrugged slightly. "Who knows? It may be because your fates are tied together."

She went rigid, her angelic face becoming expressionless. "He deserves better than to have his fate tied to mine," she responded coldly, her body stiff and rigid; as unyielding as a statue. "I never asked to be tied to him."

Topaz eyes stared into each other unblinkingly before Ava rose and stalked towards the door, brushing past Edward as he stepped in. The male stared after her for a moment before shaking his head and closing the door.

"She still won't accept it?" he quietly asked Alice, who shook her head mutely.

"No." She slipped off the bed, standing as she sighed. "And I have been unable to see anything that might clear this mess up fast."

Edward touched his sister's shoulder as she passed to leave before taking her place beside Bella. "You should be asleep," he told her sternly.

"I couldn't without you here," she responded simply, snuggling against his cold marble body. "You should know that by now."

He muttered something inaudible under his breath but smiled, his long fingers tangling in her hair. "Still, you should have at least tried."

She pouted, scowling at him. "I did."

"Probably not too hard," he teased, chuckling as she swatted at him in mock anger. Just as quickly, he became serious. "Really though, you need to rest. I know how grumpy you become with a lack of sleep."

Wrinkling her nose, she exhaled huffily. "Fine- but one question first?"

Eyeing her for a moment, Edward responded cautiously. "What?"

"What's wrong with Ava? Besides the obvious, I mean."

He exhaled slowly, hesitating as he weighed how much to tell her. "I assume by the obvious, you mean being a newborn vampire?" She nodded against his chest in response. "Her visions trouble her."

"Is that a discreet way of saying that something about Sam is troubling her?" Bella said sarcastically.

Edward sighed. "Yes. She's afraid, Bella. Truly afraid. She hasn't told anyone what she's seen besides Alice, and I only know because I can't help otherwise."

She was quiet, toying with his shirt collar for a moment. "It's that bad?"

"It could be worse- though I honestly can't say how. I know Ava's hoping that it will change- and it's possible. Other visions have changed before, and she's praying that it will." Edward shifted his weight slightly so that they were lying down. "Not that she's leaving it all up to fate, mind you. She's doing everything in her power to change it, and I think it will be alright. But she'll be on edge this week, just to warn you."

"Warning taken." She sighed, her fingers stilling. "I don't know how she thinks she can hide it from all of us- she hasn't been herself at all these past few days. Her being anxious and frightened is too different from the quirky, friendly girl I know." She moved her head slightly to look up into his amber eyes that glowed in the darkness. "Will you let me know, if there's anything I can do to help her?"

His eyes flooded with warmth and he hugged her closer against him. "Of course," he murmured, but then added sternly, "though that doesn't mean you get to pester her into biting you in return for your help."

She glared at him sleepily. "I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"I don't have to for that one."

"Stupid, stubborn vampire," Bella mumbled, cuddling closer against him, her tone fuzzy and slurred. "You and Ava both. How long can you guys keep this up?"

"Keep what up?" Edward asked, puzzled by the comparison between him and his newest sister.

Her long lashed lids fluttered, but didn't open, heaving a soft sigh. "Keeping me and Sam away from you," she whispered before drifting off at last into slumber.

Dean unlocked the door to the motel room carefully, so as not to disturb the two steaming cups he'd just purchased. Sticking his head in, he wasn't surprised to see Sam sitting on the end of his bed, clicking away furiously on his laptop.

"Sleep well, princess?"

Dean let out a curse and ducked as Sam chucked a shoe at his head.

"Well you're in a fine mood this morning," he grumbled, taking a long swig of his coffee and setting Sam's down on the table with a thud.

"Actually, I am in a good mood," he returned, picking up the cup and taking a sip. "This is normal for us, remember?"

His brother raised his eyebrow slightly. "Yeah, normal. Right. You really _are_ in a good mood today. You have sugarplum dreams or something?"

"No dreams, actually," Sam responded, looking up at Dean briefly. "Just an uninterrupted, peaceful night's sleep. I haven't had one of those for ages."

It was the truth too. For the first time in ages, Sam hadn't been plagued by horrific nightmares about the monsters they had faced, or the deaths of people he loved, just a sweet, blissful oblivion where he could rest completely. He'd awakened in the best mood he'd been in for months, and he couldn't figure out why.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" he asked as Dean sat beside him.

"Getting the hell away from this town." Catching Sam's glare he sighed. "That's what I want to say, but I know you want to stick around for awhile, make sure everything's cool with your bloodsucking girlfriend."

"Don't talk about her like that."

Dean glanced at his little brother and saw the look in his eyes and relented. "Sorry," he muttered quickly. "But seriously, I don't know where to start. I was thinking maybe we should go on down to La Push and see what the local werewolf tribe knows about Ava."

"Sounds like a good place to start," he responded, setting the laptop aside and rising.

The parking lot was empty when the brothers came out- or so they thought. As they drew closer to the Impala, they noticed the three people standing nearby, leaning against a red convertible waiting for them.

One of the girls smiled, her angel face lightening as she locked eyes with Sam. "Good morning," she said softly, almost hesitantly.

"Morning," he returned, giving her a smile in return, hoping to set her at ease.

The nervousness in her topaz eyes eased, and her grin widened. "Sorry to bug you so early, but Rose couldn't wait to get her hands on the car." Ava nodded towards the slender blond who was already running her hands over the sleek black frame.

Any tenseness Dean had was forgotten as he joined Rosalie. "Just had to get your hands on my baby, huh?"

She tossed him a dazzling smile. "What can I say? It was love at first sight."

Sam shook his head, and Emmett laughed. "They're two of a kind," he remarked, his arms folded, perfectly relaxed as he watched his mate discussing gears, bolts, and all manner of car things with Dean.

"I can think of better things to talk about," Sam answered and Ava laughed. He glanced at her, his heart giving an odd jerk. She was pretty, more so than he remembered her being. And that laughter. . . it was like a choir of angels, silver bells, or the sound of falling rain.

"Well, car maniacs," she interrupted Rosalie and Dean, "are you going to actually work on the car, or just talk about it?"

"If he'll let me." Rosalie cocked her head to the side, her long sunlit hair falling over her shoulder as she waited for his answer. "Well? What do you say? We can take it back to our place, and get to work right away."

"Well, uh, I don't have a problem with it," Dean responded, but cast a quick glance at Sam. "But. . ."

"Don't worry about me," he said, rolling his eyes. "I think I can manage to survive for the day while you play mechanic."

"I think we can find a way to keep Sam amused," Ava put in, beaming as she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

It happened again- that odd jerk. Sam focused on keeping his breathing even as he stared into her face. He'd been wrong. Ava was more than just pretty. She was beautiful. Though he knew that the vampire transformation erased any flaws and enhanced a person's physical beauty, he still couldn't believe that any living creature could look so. . . so. . .

Dean caught the look, and he glanced at Sam sharply, his brows gathering into a scowl. But his tone was still friendly as he spoke. "Alright then. Let's go back to your place."

The vampires piled into the convertible and the Winchesters into the Impala and they were off. The ride was mostly quiet, but once they pulled into the drive of the Cullen house, Dean spoke softly.

"Sammy, I want you to promise me something."

"What?" he asked cautiously, eyeing the older man warily.

"Don't spend anytime alone with her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He couldn't help the sharp defensive quality to his voice.

Dean put the Impala in park, staring hard at Sam. "Look, I know you think I'm being overprotective and an idiot, but I'm serious here. Despite all her good intentions, that girl is dangerous, and you know it."

Sam's jaw tightened but he kept quiet, allowing Dean to speak.

"I'm not saying she's evil or anything, so don't kill me, okay? I'm just reminding you that she's a newborn vampire, and she doesn't have the control the others do. Alright? You understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I understand," was the quiet answer.

Hesitantly, he put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Don't be angry. I just. . . I just don't want to have to kill them if she accidentally kills you. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Sam responded in a calm voice.

"Great," Dean said with obvious relief, and both brothers got out of the car. He didn't realize, however, that Sam hadn't promised him to stay away from the ethereal girl walking towards them.

_-_

_You're so beautiful  
With an edge and charm  
but so careful  
When I'm in your arms  
Cause you're working  
Building a mystery  
Holding on and holding it in  
Yeah you're working  
Building a mystery  
And choosing so carefully_

_-_


	5. Can't Fight the Moonlight

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! I love hearing your responses ever so much. Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out- my muse took a break and I had to kick it back into shape. I hope this chapter was worth the wait though! Please enjoy!

The Edge of Night

_Chapter 4 Can't Fight the Moonlight_

_-_

_There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Till your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight _

_-_

Dean was in his own personal heaven; here he was, listening to his favorite music while working on his car with a beautiful girl and a friendly guy. He had almost forgotten that they weren't completely human- almost.

"Rose!" Emmett called, hunching down to peer underneath the Impala. "How's it going under there?"

Joining him, Dean added, "You haven't died, have you?"

"Har har," her voice responded sarcastically. "Like that's going to happen anytime soon. You can't rush perfection, you know? Now, will you push that big wrench under here for me?"

Grinning good naturedly, Emmett plucked the wrench out of the tool chest, sliding it smoothly under the car where it was grabbed by the woman's hand before disappearing out of sight. "No worries, man," he directed at Dean, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Your baby is in the best of hands."

"I'm sure it is," Dean responded, smirking. "Does she do this with every car she comes in contact with?"

"Every one," Emmett confirmed. "Though it's been a bit dull for her lately with nothing to tinker with. She keeps all our vehicles in top shape. We were considering crashing one of them, just to give her something to do."

"I heard that," Rosalie called, though there was amusement in her tone as she rolled out from under the car. There was a smudge on her cheek and her hands were coated in oil and other grime, but she was still radiantly lovely and beaming. "Alright, that's all taken care of," she announced, taking the cloth that Dean offered her to wipe her hands. "Let's get started on the next part."

Sam shook his head as he watched the three of them huddle around the engine, talking animatedly. He sighed, taking a sip from the soda that had been brought to him, stretching out his legs which were becoming cramped from sitting on the back porch steps.

"Not exactly my idea of a good time either," came the quiet response from beside him. Jasper was leaning against the doorframe of the house, his quiet, honey colored eyes trained on the trio.

A deep chuckle escaped Sam's throat, turning his attention to the lanky blond. "I'd rather be in the library."

A small smile twitched the man's lips. "I'm afraid to disappoint you, but the library here doesn't have a very good selection."

"I was afraid of that," he sighed, though he returned the grin. "Guess I'm stuck here watching the car mechanics, then."

Jasper was quiet for a moment, his gaze lingering on Dean before speaking so softly that Sam could barely hear him. "Unless you'd like me to take you to meet up with Ava?"

Startled, Sam glanced up at his companion. "I thought she was going hunting." That had been a deep disappointment to hear when Ava had approached him, apologizing profusely. But judging from the deep black color of her eyes, he had known it was for the best.

"She is," he confirmed. "But she should be nearly finished by now. She just wanted to take the proper precautions."

"Precautions?"

Jasper stepped casually to the ground, crouching down beside Sam, his voice a low murmur. "Newborns feel the thirst so strongly it can nearly drive them mad. While the rest of us can go several weeks without feeding, Ava needs to feed at least twice a day if not more." He let this information sink in, blinking slowly before looking at the other young man directly. "She doesn't want to take any chances of loosing control while you and your brother are around."

Sam closed his eyes and felt a deep sense of sorrow inside for the struggle she had to go through just to be around him. _'What other kind of pain am I causing her?' _he thought with a tinge of bitterness. Speaking aloud, he inquired, "What about Dean? He's going to notice if I leave."

The blond vampire looked pointedly at the car freaks then back at Sam. "Honestly? No offense, but I don't think he's going to miss you for awhile."

Raising an eyebrow, Sam had to admit that Jasper did have a point. Casting one more glance at Dean to make sure he was truly absorbed in his task, he stood up. "Alright then. Let's go find her."

Jasper rose fluidly and silently, beckoning for Sam to follow. With less grace, he stood and came swiftly and silently behind the other man, glancing behind to make certain that Dean had not noticed their departure.

"Don't worry," Jasper called over his shoulder. "Rose and Emmett can keep him occupied. We thought this might happen."

"This?" Sam repeated, wondering why he wasn't more suspicious. Under any other circumstances, he would have questioned the blond vampire's motives and most likely wouldn't have followed him into the woods without question. As odd as it seemed, however, he trusted this family unquestionably, despite Dean's concerns about them being vampires.

"Your brother not wanting you to spend any time alone with Ava." Catching Sam's surprised expression, he explained, "Edward caught his thoughts. Besides, technically, you won't be alone with her since Alice and I will be there too."

Sam tried to quicken his pace over the moss covered path, not used to having to walk so fast to keep up with someone. After several minutes, Jasper seemed to realize his human companion was falling behind and paused, offering an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. Bella reminded us that we had to remember you were human, but it's sometimes hard to."

"That was thoughtful of her," he remarked, slightly out of breath. "It must be awkward for you all sometimes, to have to remember what it was like to be human."

"Sometimes," he agreed, leading the way through the darkened underbrush. "Edward's gotten really good at it though. He's had to."

After what felt like ages, Jasper brought them to a halt, holding up his hand to make Sam stay behind him.

"Wait a moment," he cautioned. "It would be a bad idea to walk right up to them while they are hunting." His tawny eyes darted through the shadows of the forest, his body posture like that of a cautious, protective predator. "Alice? Ava?" He had barely raised his voice, but Sam knew that they would hear him anyway.

For a moment, the woods were deathly still and silent, not even broken by the normal woodland animal sounds. It was more a feeling, sensing, than hearing- but Sam found himself looking in the right direction just as the two females came into sight.

Alice was at the forefront and she stopped short, throwing out an arm to stop the young woman behind her. Ava merely smiled, her eyes a warm ocher as she simply touched her new sister's hand.

"I'm fine," she offered. "No worries." An impish glitter in her eyes, she added, "I'm perfectly full."

Alice's laughter rang out mixed with Jasper's and even a chuckle from Sam. "I'll trust you on that," she shot back, lowering her arm. "So, where would you like to continue this little pow-wow?"

"It would be probably better back at the house," Jasper suggested mildly. "Inside, perhaps, out of sight of big brother's eyes?" He shot an amused look at Sam who grinned slightly.

"Sounds good to me," Ava said slightly, spinning around as she skipped ahead. She flashed a brilliant smile, holding out a hand to the young man watching her. "C'mon, slow poke," she teased. "I bet I could run circles around you!"

"I don't doubt it," he answered sincerely and Jasper snickered. "What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I bet Alice could outrun you too."

"Why, yes I can," she chimed in, beaming as she poked her husband in the side. In a flash, she was beside Ava, her teeth flashing in a grin. "Sloooww poookee!" she sang out, grabbing Ava's hand and dashing off into the trees ahead of them.

Jasper groaned. "Believe it or not, that's them going slow."

"I know," Sam murmured. It was his job, after all. He knew all too well that these creatures could run faster than humanly possible. "Guess that means they're going to beat us back to the house."

"Not necessarily," the other man returned, suddenly brightening. "If you let me carry you. . ."

The mental image that formed at this suggestion made Sam wince. "Sorry, but no way."

He sighed lightly, jamming his hands into his pockets. "Didn't think so. You'll just have to deal with the teasing then."

"Oh, I'm sure I can deal," was the answer, a wicked grin twitching the corner of Sam's mouth. "It's you I'm not sure can. An eternity with your wife rubbing this victory in your face? Better get up there quick, before she wins."

There was the flash of a rare smirk across Jasper's face and before Sam could even blink, the lanky blond had vanished into the woods ahead. Shaking his head, Sam continued on at his own pace, knowing there was no way he could keep up, even running. He hadn't gotten far when suddenly Ava was standing in front of him, sighing.

"Sorry about that- Jasper and Alice tend to get a little competitive about things like this."

"I hadn't noticed."

She pulled a face, hitting him lightly on the arm. "Your sarcasm kinda sucks," she informed him.

He couldn't help but grin. "So I've been told. You didn't need to come back, I would have made it eventually."

Something flickered in her eyes- a hint of unease. "Maybe," she said with lightness that sounded genuine. "But it isn't the best idea to let even someone like you roam around these woods alone." Looking up at him, she became perfectly solemn her eyes forcing his to lock with hers. "Seriously, don't go into the woods alone."

Raising an eyebrow, Sam decided not to pursue the subject any further, but as if sensing his '_yeah, whatever,'_ attitude, Ava placed a pale hand against his chest, stopping him from walking forward.

"I mean it."

Startled by the intensity behind her words, he could only stare at her. "I know," he managed to assure her. "Really, I understand. No nighttime excursions in the woods for me, I promise."

She gave a smile, unable to completely conceal the relief from her eyes or voice when she answered. "Good."

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Alice exclaimed as she and Jasper returned, her hands on her hips. "Honestly, at this pace half the day will be wasted! Let somebody carry you!" She reached out to him, clearly intending to do so herself.

"No," Sam said hastily, fending off her icy hands as he raised his arms in a protective fashion. "I'd prefer to walk, thank you very much."

Alice wrinkled her nose, folding her arms as she pouted, but then glanced sideways at Ava and gave a little grin. "Maybe you don't have a choice," she said smugly.

Before he could fully process her words, a small cold hand closed over his wrist. Startled, Sam turned his gaze down onto Ava's mischievous eyes.

His eyes narrowed, his voice warning. "Don't even thi-"

He didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence. Everything happened in a flurry of motion and color. There were icy arms around him and before he could inhale, his feet had been yanked off the ground and he was hurdling through the forest at top speed. A gasp fought to escape his throat but the shriek of the wind forced it back. He tried to look where they were going, but after a few seconds he gave up, nausea threatening to overwhelm him.

As quickly as it had begun, it was over and they were standing in front of the Cullen house once more, he on his feet again with steadying arms around him.

"Was it as bad as you thought?" Jasper's voice was close, sounding as if he was trying to hide laughter.

Sam attempted to speak, but his throat was so dry that all that came out was a hoarse groan. The world was still spinning around him and he was focusing on keeping down breakfast. His knees buckled as the dizziness overcame him and in an instant he felt another set of arms supporting him.

"Oh no. . . oh no. . ."

He recognized Ava's panicked tone and cleared his throat hastily to reassure her. "I'm fine," he groaned.

"Sure you're fine," came Alice's cheerful voice. "So fine you can't even stand up!"

A sliver of green glared at her as he managed to open his eyes a crack. "It's been too long since you've been human," he muttered.

"Maybe," she admitted ruefully. "I can't recall what it's like to be so fragile."

"I can," Ava said in response, suddenly sounding moody. "I'm sorry, Sam. I should have remembered. . ."

"Honestly, I'll be fine," he repeated hastily, struggling to support his own weight, shrugging off the vampires who held onto him. Swaying, Sam felt the nausea rising and was close to falling to his knees when the sick feeling faded, replaced with a sudden surge of strength and energy. Blinking, he cast a grateful look at Jasper who merely winked.

She bit her lip and cast a suspicious look at the blond who had made his expression blank and innocent. "Well, if you're sure you can walk. . ."

"Perfectly sure," Sam assured her.

"It's a man thing," Alice whispered in Ava's ear, and the angelic brunette giggled. "C'mon, let's go inside."

The raven haired pixie lead the way through the now familiar hallway and up the front stairs. "Whose room?" she called over her shoulder.

"Yours," Jasper and Ava responded in unison.

"Mine's not the best choice, considering," Ava explained, catching Sam's glance.

"And mine's a bit. . .messy," Jasper added, his tone apologetic, avoiding his wife's raised eyebrow and questioning gaze.

Sam merely nodded, but he couldn't help but be a bit disappointed. His curiosity about Ava's room was caught- he wanted to see how she liked to live, what her interests were. For all that they had gone through together, Sam started to realize just how little he really knew about the young woman whispering something in Alice's ear.

Alice's room was exactly like her; that was really all there was to say about it. Comfortable, warm, inviting, and quirky, it reflected the vampire's personality perfectly. The walls were painted a light, cheery blue and covered with all kinds of framed photos, posters, and paintings. From the ceiling hung wind chimes, sun catchers, and dream catchers of every size and color. Her closet was stuffed to nearly overflowing with all kinds of clothing imaginable with accessories and shoes to match. Sam feared to glance in her bathroom, but a quick look proved his suspicions: every hair tool, cosmetic, and bath accessory under the sun was spread across the vast counter space. To his surprise, there was no bed in the room, though there was a comfortable couch and assorted beanbag chairs, and a lovesac.

'Make yourself at home!' Alice had chirped, and Sam, after a quick glance around the room, sank to a seat on a large dark blue lovesac under the window. Looking as if she were trying to hide laughter, Ava curled up nearby on a beanbag chair, and Alice and Jasper took the couch.

"So. . ." Not for the first time, Sam found himself feeling awkward, grasping for words as Ava raised an eyebrow. Clearing his throat hastily, he went for the first thought that rose into his mind. "You haven't heard anything from the Demon? Anything at all?"

She shook her head, her shoulder length hair whipping her cheeks with the motion. "Nothing. Not since the night I was changed."

His brow furrowed in confusion, a haze of unease stirring in his gut. "That doesn't seem right, for him to give you up so easily. You still have your powers- even more so as a vampire. Why hasn't he come for you?"

"Because he can't." Jasper rested his chin on Alice's shoulder, his arms wrapped around the petite girl's frame. "No matter what reason he may have wanted her, he can't have her now."

"I don't think you understand," the young hunter began, his green eyes fixing on the couple. "This isn't any run of the mill, average Demon. This one is pure evil, clever, old, and powerful."

A laugh like silver chimes rang out and Alice shook her head. "No, you're misunderstanding me, Sam. It doesn't matter how important Ava is or what claim this Demon had on her. The moment she became one of us, he couldn't lay a finger on her."

"What are you talking about?" Sam cast a side glance at Ava who sat as still as a statue, her chin resting on her drawn up knees.

"It's the understanding between demons and vampires, well, the Volturi in particular," the black haired young woman explained.

"The Volturi are sort of like the vampire royalty or government," Ava put in quietly, seeing the momentary confusion that flickered through Sam's eyes.

"Yes, exactly," Alice said with a nod at Ava. "Anyway, the understanding is that demons keep out of vampire affairs, and vampires do the same for them. In other words, we're to leave each other alone."

For a moment, Sam thought he'd heard wrong, but after a minute to process the information, he was suddenly bursting with questions. "But why? How long has this been in effect? What are the details-"

Jasper chuckled. "The agreement is simply to leave each other alone. Why it was made, we aren't sure because none of us were alive when the agreement was made. The only one who has any clue is Carlisle, having lived with the Volturi for a time, and even he's shaky on the details. As for the why, well, vampires are well equipped to fight demons as they are to us. Of all supernatural beings, our two groups are probably the most organized and the most powerful. It seems the Volturi and the demons decided the best course was a policy of avoidance."

"And in all honesty, I can't see the demons risking breaking the peace by coming after Ava," Alice said quietly. "It would probably hurt the goal more than help it. The only way they would risk it, is if they knew they wouldn't need to worry about retaliation."

"Hmm," Sam murmured, his mind already racing as he thought about all the information he'd just been given, running over possible outcomes and weapons he could use in the hunt against the Demon.

Ava was watching him, an amused smile on her face. "You do tend to get absorbed in things like this, don't you?"

He started, and gave her a sheepish grin. "Yeah, sort of," he admitted. "It's the sort of thing I do best to help in our hunts. The research."

"Nothing wrong with that." Her eyes sparkled, her smile growing larger. "It sounds like something I'd enjoy doing myself. I was always the geek in school."

For some reason, Sam wasn't surprised. It just seemed to fit with Ava's personality, her desire for normalcy and reason.

------

"You know Edward, this isn't exactly right."

The vampire cast a glance over his shoulder at her, raising an eyebrow. "Since when do I ever follow the law?"

Bella glared at him from where she stood near the open window, her arms crossed tightly across her chest. "I don't know why I'm surprised," she muttered under her breath. "Breaking and entering isn't a first for you."

"What they don't know won't hurt them," Edward returned calmly from where he knelt, carefully going through one of the Winchester's bags. "I'd like to have a better idea of what we're dealing with."

She sighed, sitting carefully down at the foot of one of the two queen beds. "Carlisle doesn't know about this, does he?"

For the first time since breaking into the motel room, Edward looked uncomfortable. "Well, no. . ."

The girl groaned, resting her head in her hands. "Edward, sometimes, I honestly don't know what's going through your mind."

"That's because you can't read them the way I can."

"Har har," she responded grumpily. She lifted her head, watching as he flipped open the laptop, a slight frown marring his perfect features. "Speaking of which, I don't see why this is necessary to begin with. You can read Dean's mind- what else are you hoping to find?"

"An insight to Sam's," was the answer.

She should have known. Ever since the startling revelation that Edward hadn't been able to read Sam Winchester's mind, Edward had been on edge, which surprised her. After all, Bella would have thought that it would have been the other way around- that she could definitely understand. Dean seemed more unpredictable than his little brother, and more dangerous. But for some reason he refused to explain, Edward didn't seem to agree with her.

Edward cursed softly under his breath, glaring in irritation at the laptop screen. "Smart. . .they've locked it with a password."

"So pick Dean's brain then."

"You really aren't as funny as you think you are."

"Neither are you."

They smiled at each other and Edward returned to the screen, his fingers flying as he tried out password after password. Eventually he snapped the laptop close with a growl. "Blasted machines," he muttered. "Whatever happened to keeping a journal?"

"You mean like this?" Bella inquired from where she stood near the television, holding up a leather-bound book that had been resting on the top.

Amber eyes lit up as he crossed to her side, plucking the book from her fingers and flipping it open began to read rapidly, sitting idly down at the foot of the bed.

Bella sighed, returning to look out the window. Nothing she said seemed to convince Edward that Sam wasn't a danger to them. It wasn't something she could really explain, even to herself. Maybe it was the similarities between them, the strange bond of kinship. Maybe it was because she felt sorry for him. Sighing, she turned back, moving to sit beside her boyfriend.

"Well? Anything revealing?"

"Definitely," he murmured. "Not quite what I was looking for, but certainly interesting."

The girl leaned closer to look at the proffered page. Scanning the page filled to bursting with a masculine scrawl and sketches, she quickly realized it wasn't the typical journal. Reaching across Edward, she began turning pages, finding more and more information on every supernatural creature she could think of, and plenty that she had never even heard of.

"Wow," she breathed softly, scanning a section that was talking about creatures called Wendigos. "These two really know their stuff."

"Proves they're professionals," he responded thoughtfully. "It seems the majority of the journal was filled in by their father, John. The more recent stuff near the end seems to be written by either Sam or Dean- my bet's on Sam."

Vaguely Bella listened, but her eyes were focused on the corner of a photo stuck into one of the pockets on the inside of the cover. Carefully she eased it out to look at the image on the once glossy surface, hearing Edward's soft sound of interest. It was the image of a handsome dark haired man who bore a strong resemblance to Sam with his arms around a beautiful blond woman. The two smiled brilliantly at the camera, standing in front of a lovely two story white house with a huge tree in the front yard. Flipping it over, Bella read the elegant cursive on the back:_ John and Mary Winchester._

"Their mother and father," she said softly, unable to take her eyes away from the happy couple who would all too soon be ripped apart by evil.

"There's another one," Edward said, breaking her from her thoughts as he passed her another picture.

She studied it closely, a slight smile twitching her lips. Again the dark haired man was present, but this time with two young boys. All of them were arrayed in hunting gear; perhaps for deer hunting- though considering their history, Bella sincerely doubted it. Turning it over, there was the familiar handwriting from the journal's pages: _John, Dean, and Sammy._

"Don't get mad at me," she said softly, raising her dark eyes to his liquid gold ones, "but I cannot believe that there's any evil or deceit in Sam."

He glanced back down at the two pictures she held and sighed. "Maybe," he admitted grudgingly. Taking the photos back from her, he tucked them into their former place and returned the journal to the TV. "Alright, let's get out of here."

Bella smiled at him. "Are you going to take me book shopping like you promised?"

Flashing a dazzling grin, he picked her up as he prepared to sneak back out the window. "Of course. Anything for you."

---------

She watched him as he walked around the room, examining the titles of the books on the shelf. "I hope you aren't too afraid of the idea of a vampire cooking for you," she remarked lightly.

A low chuckle escaped Sam's throat, and he glanced at the slender brunette perched on the vacated couch. "Well, how could I say no? Alice looked so thrilled at the idea of 'feeding the human.' I wouldn't want to deprive her of such a thrill."

Ava giggled in amusement. "She doesn't get lots of opportunities to cook. Bella normally refuses to try any of her creations."

"Great. That makes me feel real safe. What am I, a pet puppy?"

She laughed out loud again, flopping backwards to stare at the ceiling. "Don't worry, I'm sure Jasper will keep her from getting too carried away. Besides, you're much too hot to be a pet puppy."

Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head, though inwardly he was pleased by her comment. "How long have the two of them been together?"

Pursing her lips, Ava thought it over. "Quite some time. I'm not sure exactly. It is interesting how they met though."

He put down the copy of the _Tempest_ he'd been thumbing through, glancing over at her. "How did they meet?"

"Alice had a vision," she murmured, topaz eyes staring at a shimmering crystal sun catcher above her head. "She saw Jasper, and the Cullen family. She knew that Jasper would be looking for her long before he did himself." She rolled over onto her stomach, her chin propped up in her cupped hands. "Rather romantic, something to inspire a movie or book, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Sam murmured, glancing toward the door- he could hear the faint sound of Alice's bell-like laughter and Jasper's deeper chuckle. Something inside of him twisted, a longing for that kind of bond with someone who loved him that much. "They're lucky." Trying to change the subject, to safer ground, he remarked, "It's sort of like us, huh?"

Ava jumped as though she had been burned. "What do you mean by that?"

He blinked at her. "I meant that's how we met- you having a vision about me."

"Oh," she said, an indescribable tone of relief in her voice. "You're right."

"Speaking of partners. . ." Sam was suddenly fumbling for something beneath his shirt, unclasping a thin silver chain and holding it out to her. "This belongs to you."

She held out a porcelain hand and he placed the metal object inside, warm from his body heat. Cool flash of silver, a spark of diamonds, and the glimmer of a dark red ruby. For a moment her mind blanked, struggling to place the object, then a flare of memory raced through her.

"_You see this?" she demanded in the small room of the Blue Rose Motel, holding up her hand to show Sam the band around her left ring finger. "I'm getting married!"_

"My engagement ring?" she murmured, staring at the delicate silver ring. Her ocher eyes flew up to meet emerald. "You kept it?" Her voice was soft and emotional, touched that he would do such a thing; wearing it proved that the token had obviously held some kind of meaning for him though what that might be remained a mystery to her.

He shifted his weight, clearly uncomfortable as he fumbled for words. "I found it when we went to your house to look for you. I guess I should have handed it over to the police, or your mom even. . . but I couldn't." Sam shrugged his shoulders helplessly, looking as awkward as a young teenager. "I don't know. . . I guess I just wanted to keep something of you close to me."

Ava's bottom lip trembled slightly, and for a moment, Sam feared he had said something wrong. But then she was cupping his cheek in her smooth ice cold hand, though her touch warmed him in an unexplainable way.

"That's really sweet," she whispered, sounding as if she were trying to fight back tears. "Thank you, Sam."

He felt his cheeks warm and horrified by his embarrassment shrugged again, tearing his gaze from hers. "No problem," he forced himself to say lightly.

"Feeding time!" Alice suddenly sang out, dancing into the room bearing a large tray. She was beaming widely, not seeming to notice Sam's slightly panicked look as he eyed her burden. "Hope you're still hungry."

Sam cast a glance at Jasper as if seeking aid. The blond vampire grinned, his teeth dazzling white. "Dig in, Sammy," he said simply.

----------

"You outta know, I could kill you as soon as look at you."

The man's voice was gruff and untrusting. His eyes glittered like obsidian in the faint light as he watched the other, never letting her out of his sight. Years of training warned him to on no account leave his back unwatched in the company of someone like her.

She laughed, a sound that sent icy chills down the dark man's spine. "A poor way to repay the one who got you out of that hell hole," she sneered. "I know all too well your dislike for my kind." Circling him slowly, her voice syrupy sweet and coaxing, she continued, "But that's exactly why I need you."

"You want me to get rid of one of your fellow creatures? That's harsh, wench."

"Oh believe me, this one deserves it." For a moment, her eyes grew hard and menacing, her claw like fingernails biting into her pale flesh.

He didn't trust her; it was his policy. After all, he wasn't a rookie hunter. He knew to check his facts and sources instead of believing blindly; especially with this source. "Then why not do it yourself if it's so personal?"

There was a flare of red in the dim light as she wheeled on him. "Because it's not so easy," she responded grimly. "It isn't something I can do on my own."

Silence pervaded between them for a time, only the rustling of the leaves above them breaking the stillness. "If I help you-"

"It will be well worth your time," she vowed. "If you don't, well, I can simply cut my losses and kill you right now." Her teeth glittered, bared in a fierce smirk. "And believe me, sugar, even you aren't good enough to kill me bare handed."

As much as he hated to admit it, he knew she was right. His brow furrowed into a scowl as he thought for a moment before grudgingly asking, "Alright, I'll bite. What's in it for me, besides getting out of the slammer?"

Inwardly she rejoiced, her mind shrieking with wicked glee. She had him. Outwardly, her tone did not change, her strange eyes glittering. "You get rid of a creature you hate above all others, you can also dispose of another type of prey you've been hunting, and-" She paused for dramatic effect, leaning closer so that her breath brushed against his ear. "You'll be able to finally deal with the Winchester brothers."

He left her a short time later to pick up some supplies and to contact some of his connections, but she knew he wouldn't be gone long. After all, they had made a deal, and as bad a reputation as he had among her kind, he wasn't known to double cross a partner. She was so close, so very close to achieving her goal. Just a week or so more, and her revenge would be complete.

Her feral smile widened, and she laughed, a bone chilling sound that sent nearby wild creatures running in terror. Yes, it was a good day indeed, and she owed it all to the yellow-eyed demon.

-

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it_

_No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you_

_-_


End file.
